Thanks for the Memories
by Hanna Uchiha
Summary: Ela é monitora,ele joga basquete.Ela esconde um sonho,mas todos sabem o dele.Em meio às diferenças,há algo em comum:o amor que sentem um pelo outro.E se ela conseguir seguir seu sonho,mas tiver que se separar dele?SasuSaku de presente pra Yasashiino Yume.


**Thanks**** for the Memories**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Olá**** gente!!! ****Essa Oneshot é baseada num seriado que eu AMO chamado One Tree Hill. Pra quem conhece, vai reconhecer uma parte da história dos personagens Nathan e Halley. Pra quem não conhece, é uma ótima chance para conhecer um pouquinho. E pra quem não gosta... Ah, a história não é igual, vale a pena ler, gente!**

**Um beijo para todos! Esse é um presente para **_**Yasashiino Yume, **_**terceiro lugar no concurso "Sakura no Ai", e também para todos que lêem minhas fics e que assistem One Tree Hill, que assim como Naruto, infelizmente não me pertence! **

Ainda não tinha amanhecido quando Sakura Haruno acordou assustada em algum lugar de Los Angeles. Estava suando frio e ofegava. Acabara de ter um terrível sonho. Levantou-se e foi até a janela. Ainda estava escuro. Seus olhos foram até o rádio-relógio no criado-mudo. Eram cinco horas da manhã. Sentou-se na cama, suspirando. Passou a mão nos cabelos curtos cor-de-rosa, que estavam muito desgrenhados, e fechou os olhos, relembrando o que tinha visto.

Sonhou que estava numa encruzilhada. Havia dois caminhos a seguir. À direita, seu sonho, o sonho que ela nunca pensara que poderia se tornar realidade. E a esquerda... Estava _ele_. O meio sorriso costumeiro no rosto, a mão esquerda estendida pra frente, os orbes negros brilhantes como ônix. Ela sorriu também, mas continuou hesitante. Sabia que aquela era uma oportunidade única. Mas sabia que o machucaria se tomasse aquela decisão.

_Mas era seu sonho. _Era uma oportunidade em um milhão, e ela conseguira essa única chance... Tinha que tomar aquela decisão. Era muito difícil pra ela escolher, mas era o que tinha de ser feito. Afinal, quantas garotas de 18 anos conseguiam uma oportunidade como aquela? Sakura apostava que ela conseguiria contar nos dedos...

Deu um passo para o caminho da direita.

De repente, o quadro mudou. No caminho à esquerda, a mão dele já não estava mais estendida. O sorriso havia desaparecido de sua face. Seus olhos se tornaram duros como carvão. Sua expressão era séria. Sakura deu outro passo para a direita, mas dessa vez para sair de perto dele. Ele abriu a boca e disse uma frase que Sakura não pôde ouvir, mas ela sabia exatamente o que ele estava dizendo...

O sonho virou um pesadelo. Um pesadelo de terríveis lembranças.

Abriu os olhos novamente. Não gostava de lembrar-se daquele dia. Era doloroso demais para ela. Olhou para sua mão e para seus dedos vazios. As lágrimas vieram imediatamente a seus olhos verdes. Não podia chorar, havia tomado essa decisão... Não podia chorar, não podia...

Precisava se distrair. Olhou para seu quarto. Não gostava daquele lugar. O lugar não era ruim. Pelo contrário, era melhor do que ela podia esperar. Mas ela simplesmente se sentia pouco à vontade. Era muito amplo, com uma cama larga e confortável, coberta com lençóis branquíssimos. Ao um lado da cama, ficava um criado mudo moderno com um abajur clássico de bronze, seu celular e um rádio relógio pequeno e discreto. Na frente da cama, havia um grande guarda-roupa, onde Sakura colocou suas malas arrumadas. Não queria desarrumar as malas de jeito nenhum.

Na parede direita tinha uma enorme janela. Na parede oposta tinha uma porta que dava para um banheiro muito limpo e branco. Sakura ficaria ali por uma semana. Já haviam se passado quatro dias, portanto não seria tão difícil assim suportar só mais três dias naquele lugar... Além disso, tudo prometia que aquilo ia começar a melhorar e não parar mais. E em dois dias ia acontecer o que ela sempre sonhara...

E por fim, ao lado da cama, havia a única coisa que ela gostava de verdade ali. Seu violão estava dentro da capa, apoiado na parede. Sakura acendeu o abajur, pegou seu violão e abriu a capa dura. Retirou o instrumento de lá de dentro e quando ia tocar uma música, se arrependeu de ter tirado o violão da capa. Pois no fundo dela estava escondido o único objeto que seria capaz de fazê-la chorar naquele momento.

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer livremente por seu rosto. Angustiada, ela deixou seu violão em cima da cama e foi para o banheiro. Trancou a porta, embora isso não fosse necessário, pois a porta do quarto já estava trancada e não havia mais ninguém ali. Mas Sakura fez isso para tentar fugir da realidade, do principal porque dela estar ali.

Recostou-se na porta do banheiro e escorregou até o chão. Colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos, parecendo uma criança indefesa. Levantou-se em seguida, sem parar de chorar, e foi até o chuveiro. Precisava esfriar a cabeça. Aquilo doía muito, mais do que ela podia suportar, era quase impossível continuar ali sabendo que deixara sua vida antiga para trás... Sua família, seus amigos... E tudo por causa da maldita decisão que ela fora obrigada a tomar.

A droga do ultimato que _ele_ propôs.

Sasuke Uchiha.

As sobrancelhas de Sakura se uniram numa linha de frustração ao pensar naquele nome, e as lágrimas escorreram ainda mais, se misturando à água que escoria pelo seu rosto e seu corpo.

Um pequeno e frágil anel dourado jazia no fundo da capa de um violão, no quarto.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Um barulho estridente e insuportável soou numa grande casa em Boston, Massachusetts. Era uma linda manhã de quinta-feira, em pleno verão.

Esparramado na grande cama de seu quarto no segundo andar da casa, um lindo jovem de cabelos negros muito bagunçados se remexia nos lençóis. A luz que vinha de sua janela aberta estava o incomodando seriamente. Para piorar sua situação, o despertador insistia em continuar tocando.

Fazia dias que não ia a escola, mas sempre se esquecia de desprogramar o despertador , e ele tocava todos os dias, cedo, no mesmo horário. Perdendo de vez a paciência, Sasuke Uchiha se levantou de sua cama, agarrou o despertador e jogou-o contra a parede. Depois, voltou a desabar na cama.. Não era de seu feitio se estressar com tanta facilidade, mas nos últimos dias isso acabou se tornando extremamente fácil par ele.

Sentou-se na cama. Estava na hora de parar de agir como uma criança mimada e tomar uma decisão de verdade. Levantou-se e se olhou no espelho. Passara a maior parte dos últimos dias deitado na cama, dormindo ou não, mas ainda assim estava com uma aparência horrível.

Desceu as escadas e suas pernas doeram. Aquilo era essencialmente ridículo, considerando que Sasuke costumava agüentar longas horas de exercícios físicos, mas ele estava acostumado a ficar em sua cama. Arrependeu-se de ter passado tantos dias sem fazer nada, nem sequer sair de casa.

Verificou a secretária eletrônica. Não atendera um telefonema também... Ficou surpreso ao ver que havia 37 mensagens ali. Cinco delas eram de promoções idiotas, como sempre. Oito eram de seu irmão mais velho, Itachi. Duas de seu pai, dez de sua mãe, e todas as outras de Naruto.

Sasuke suspirou. Não tinha outra opção a não ser ouvir as mensagens. As de seu irmão chamavam-no de idiota e faziam ameaças de demolir a casa da família, onde Sasuke morava sozinho desde os dezessete anos. As de seu pai pareciam ter sido apenas feitas por obrigação. Metade das de sua mãe prometiam castigos (que não seriam cumpridos, afinal, ela não estava ali para impor ordens), e nas outras ela estava chorando. E as de Naruto... Bem, eram do Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki nunca fora seu amigo. Pelo contrário, Sasuke não conseguia pensar em outra pessoa que ele odiasse mais. Isso pelo menos, antes de _tudo_ acontecer. Antes de toda sua vida virar de repente de ponta-cabeça.

"_Tudo_" aconteceu no início da temporada de basquete da escola, Konoha High School, no ano anterior. O time da escola tinha uma vaga para apenas um jogador. Para ódio de Sasuke, o treinador do time, Kakashi Hatake, um homem de 26 anos, olhos negros e cabelos acinzentados e com um costume particularmente irritante de chegar atrasado aos treinos do time, decidiu magicamente que Naruto Uzumaki era um ótimo jogador de basquete.

E o pior de tudo: Naruto _realmente_ era um jogador excepcionalmente bom.

Sasuke odiava aquele jeito alegre dele e como Naruto também era um ótimo pivô no jogo de basquete. Loiro, de olhos azuis e pele bronzeada, Naruto enchia de alegria qualquer lugar em que se encontrasse.

Aos poucos, Sasuke e Naruto começaram a colaborar um com o outro no jogo de basquete, levando o time a grandes vitórias. A amizade saiu do basquete e acabou se tornando sólida e verdadeira, e agora Naruto era seu melhor amigo.

Mas antes disso, havia outra pessoa que era a melhor amiga de Naruto.

Sakura Haruno.

Maldito o dia em que ele resolveu implicar com Naruto, na época em que eles ainda eram inimigos. Maldito o dia em que se apaixonou de verdade pela primeira vez. Maldito o dia em que disse aquilo para a garota que amava. Maldito seja ele mesmo.

Sasuke suspirou e apertou o botão para ouvir as mensagens de do primeiro dia eram confusas:

"_Sasuke? Você está aí?"_

"_Ei Sasuke, eu sei que você está aí!"_

"_Cara, o que aconteceu? O que foi que você fez pra Sakura ir embora do nada?"_

No segundo dia de mensagens, Naruto dizia:

"_Sasuke, sua besta! Por quê fez aquilo? Por quê?_

"_Sasuke, eu sei que está aí, não se faça de sonso!"_

"_Aparece, sua anta!"_

No terceiro dia (segunda feira):

"_POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO VEIO A AULA?"_

"_CADÊ VOCÊ?"_

"_CARA, HOJE TEM TREINO! O JOGO É NO SÁBADO!"_

"_KAKASHI DISSE QUE VAI TE MATAR!"_

"_TODO MUNDO QUER SABER POR QUE VOCÊ SUMIU!"_

Sasuke sorriu. A última parte era mentira. Sasuke não tinha muitos amigos. Provavelmente só o time de basquete queria saber porque ele sumiu. E talvez algumas líderes de torcida obcecadas nele. As outras mensagens de Naruto seguiam o mesmo estilo das do terceiro dia, cada vez mais estridentes e escandalosas. Sasuke saiu da sala de estar e foi pra cozinha. Ao chegar lá, teve um enorme surpresa.

Itachi Uchiha estava sentado na mesa, tomando café da manhã tranqüilamente.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sasuke, irritado

-Tomando café da manhã – respondeu Itachi, indiferente

-Você tem dezenas de lugares para tomar café da manhã. Por que veio aqui na _minha_ casa? – Sasuke fez questão de destacar o possessivo "minha". Itachi percebeu e deu o sorriso torto que Sasuke sabia ser igual ao seu.

-A casa não é só sua, irmãozinho.

-Ainda tem as chaves? – perguntou Sasuke, se sentindo idiota logo em seguida por fazer tal pergunta.

-Não, eu atravesso paredes. É claro que eu tenho, idiota! - Itachi balançou as chaves em cima da mesa

-Certo. Você não veio só tomar café da manhã. – afirmou Sasuke

-Claro que não. Vim saber porque você não vai mais a escola. – respondeu Itachi calmamente

-Não é da sua conta – replicou Sasuke num tom frio. Itachi deu um sorriso duro.

-Então pode pelo menos me explicar porque tem um garoto com cara de idiota batendo na janela lá fora? – perguntou Itachi, fazendo um gesto vago com a mão em direção à janela da cozinha.

-Naruto! – exclamou Sasuke, surpreso, indo até a porta. Itachi o seguiu.

-Então _isso_ é a outra estrela do time de basquete do Konoha? Esperava alguém menos retardado. – comentou Itachi. Sasuke revirou os olhos e abriu a porta.

-Olá Naruto – cumprimentou ele, receoso.

-Oi – disse Naruto naturalmente.

-O que faz aqui? – perguntou Sasuke

-Na verdade, eu vim aqui pra fazer isso.

O que veio a seguir não era esperado por Sasuke. Naruto ergueu um punho e acertou o rosto de Sasuke. Ele cambaleou pra trás com a força do golpe. Itachi riu.

-Ai! Por que fez isso? – perguntou Sasuke, indignado. Naruto não respondeu e tentou acertá-lo com outro soco. Sasuke desviou e por pouco Naruto não acertou Itachi. Por puro reflexo, Sasuke também ergueu um punho e acertou o rosto de Naruto.

-Por que fez isso? – berrou o loiro.

-Ah, por que você não me responde primeiro? – desafiou Sasuke

-Primeiro: por que você fez aquilo com a Sakura? – Naruto continuava gritando

-Fala mais alto Naruto, Boston inteira ainda não ouviu! – gritou Sasuke

-A essa altura já repararam a ausência dela! Todos sabem onde ela está! Aliás, é meio difícil não saber, não acha? Só que eles não sabem por que _você _está faltando! – explicou Naruto.

-Você sabe porque eu estou faltando! – replicou Sasuke

-Sei! Porque você é um covarde que não admite que a Sakura foi embora por sua culpa! – gritou Naruto.

Foi demais para Sasuke. Foi a vez dele tentar bater em seu amigo, mas Itachi, que ouvia tudo atentamente, o segurou.

-Não. Faça. Isso. – Itachi falou pausadamente, dando ênfase a cada ponto.

-As pessoas sabem juntar dois mais dois, Sasuke! A desculpa de "Coitado, ele está gripado" em pleno verão não vai colar por muito tempo! Eles vão associar suas faltas a ausência dela! Não entende isso? – perguntou Naruto, desesperado. Sasuke pensou por um instante e concluiu que Naruto realmente tinha razão.

-Tem razão – disse ele.

-É óbvio que tenho. – disse Naruto – Mas não se esqueça, Sasuke, que ela não está aqui...

-Por minha culpa, eu sei! Caramba, Naruto, não precisa me lembrar disso toda hora! – respondeu Sasuke, irritado.

-Foi mal. Bem... Ainda dá tempo de ir para a escola. Se arruma rápido e a gente vai. – propôs Naruto. Era incrível como ele perdoara Sasuke tão rapidamente.

-Ok... – rendeu-se Sasuke – Espera aí fora.

Naruto assentiu e Sasuke fechou a porta. Bufou. Ele não queria que Itachi soubesse da história.

-Então é por causa da Haruno, é? – perguntou ele

-É – respondeu Sasuke, só para encurtar o assunto

-O que você fez? – perguntou Itachi

-Não te interessa, Itachi! – gritou Sasuke, começando a subir as escadas.

-Tudo bem – suspirou Itachi – Só quero que saiba, Sasuke, que eu já passei por isso. Quando quiser me contar... Me ligue. – disse ele, abrindo a porta e saindo.

Sasuke ficou parado no meio das escadas. Estava ainda muito longe o dia em que Sasuke contaria pra alguém o que foi que ele fez no dia em que Sakura foi embora. Ainda mais para Itachi. Trocou de roupa rapidamente, pegou seu material, bebeu suco direto da caixa, escovou os dentes com pressa e correu para porta.

-Até que enfim – reclamou Naruto

-Não enche, Naruto – pediu Sasuke

-Bem... Na verdade, eu queria te falar que... A Sakura ligou. Hoje de manhã. Bem cedo. – informou-lhe Naruto.

-Muito obrigado por falar – debochou Sasuke, impaciente

-E perguntou por você – completou Naruto.

Sasuke estacou no meio do caminho. Como assim, perguntou por _ele_? Nesse momento, ela devia estar o odiando, não devia?

-E...? – perguntou ele, ansioso, voltando a andar

-Bem... Ela... Perguntou como você estava. – disse Naruto

-E você disse a verdade – disse Sasuke. Ele não estava perguntando; estava afirmando.

-Sim. Ela pareceu preocupada. – disse ele

-Porque estaria? Ela tomou a decisão dela. Eu não devia ter feito aquilo, eu tentei voltar atrás, mas já era tarde... E ainda assim, ela preferiu partir. – refletiu Sasuke em voz baixa.

-Sasuke, se uma universidade te oferecesse uma bolsa de basquete, você largaria para ficar aqui? – perguntou Naruto

-Sim – respondeu Sasuke – Já me chamaram. E eu recusei. Pra ficar com ela.

-Por quê? – perguntou Naruto, um pouco incrédulo

-Porque eu sei que terei chances melhores e mais perto dela. – replicou Sasuke

-Exato! – exclamou Naruto

-Eu vi o talento dela. Eu a incentivei. E no fim, tentei impedi-la de seguir seu sonho... – disse o Uchiha, franzindo o cenho

-Que era uma oportunidade única! – relembrou Naruto

-Tudo bem. Eu estava errado. Mas... Onde ela está, Naruto? – perguntou Sasuke

-Bem... – Naruto hesitou

-Naruto! Onde ela está? – Sasuke repetiu a pergunta, só que ameaçadoramente

-Fica calmo, cara. Ela tá nos Estados Unidos ainda – tranqüilizou-o Naruto

-Ai "_deles_" se ela estivesse fora desse país! – Sasuke estava perdendo a paciência – Quero saber em que estado!

-Na... Califórnia – disse Naruto, por fim

-Ah, ajudou muito, Naruto, a Califórnia é realmente um estado com pouquíssimas cidades! Diga-me alguma coisa precisa, Naruto!

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, ela tá em Los Angeles! Satisfeito? – exclamou Naruto, irritado

Sasuke tropeçou e quase caiu ao ouvir o nome da cidade. _Los Angeles._ Ela provavelmente não ficaria muito tempo lá... Ficaria?

-Pra onde ela vai depois, Naruto? – perguntou Sasuke

-Não sei não, cara. Sinto muito. – disse Naruto

-Ok... Liga pra ela. – disse o moreno sem pensar direito

-O QUÊ? – berrou Naruto e várias pessoas que passavam pela rua olharam pra ele

-Liga pra ela, idiota! – repetiu Sasuke, nervoso

-Não não, Sasuke! Não vou ligar! Ela tem mais o que fazer! – retrucou Naruto

-Mas você pelo menos sabe quando ela sai de Los Angeles? – perguntou Sasuke

-Na madrugada de sábado pra domingo. – respondeu ele.

-Ótimo. Amanhã você liga pra ela e pergunta. – comandou Sasuke. Um plano estava se formando em sua mente

-O que tem em mente, Sasuke? – perguntou Naruto, tentando parecer sério, mas Sasuke o viu sorrir discretamente

-Você vai ver – disse Sasuke – Só ligue pra ela, está bem?

Naruto balançou afirmativamente a cabeça e Sasuke sentiu uma nova animação crescer dentro de si. Ele estava determinado a fazer aquilo, e não voltaria sem ter cumprido seu objetivo. Sorriu de canto pra si mesmo, percebendo, enquanto brincava com um anel dourado em seu dedo anelar, que o antigo Sasuke Uchiha estava de volta.

-Mas tem jogo no sábado – advertiu Naruto.

Sasuke assentiu. Agora, ele tinha um jogo de basquete importante pra treinar. O outro jogo, o jogo do amor, ficaria pra mais tarde.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura olhou no calendário que tinha em sua bolsa e viu que ainda era quinta-feira. Suspirou. Ela não entendia porque eles tinham que passar tanto tempo ali, sendo que o grande dia só era no sábado.

Após ter tomado um longo banho, o dia ainda nem tinha amanhecido. Então, ela pôde acompanhar cada pequeno raio do sol surgindo ao longe. Em Boston, ela adorava acordar de manhã e ver o sol fraco no outono, a neve caindo no inverno e um sol brilhante nos verões secos e nas primaveras floridas. Em Los Angeles também era muito bom, mas... Sakura achava a cidade quente demais. Gostava do calor, mas era excessivo. Sakura suava demais lá. Esperou que o sol estivesse quase totalmente à vista para fechar as cortinas, apagar a luz do abajur, acender a luz do quarto e escolher uma roupa.

Na verdade, ela passou mais tempo do que esperava escolhendo o que ia vestir. Ela queria dar uma boa impressão todos os dias. Afinal, ela não estava acompanhando qualquer um. Quaisquer _uns_, na verdade. Escolheu uma saia preta curta e rodada, uma blusa de alças finas (ah, o calor de Los Angeles!) com detalhes cor de rosa, rasteirinha preta e pulseiras.

Quando olhou no rádio-relógio do criado, já eram seis e vinte. Arrumou a bagunça que tinha feito no banheiro, guardou as roupas espalhadas e pôs-se a observar a paisagem da ensolarada Los Angeles lá fora.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois, uma batida leve na porta sobressaltou Sakura. Uma voz lá fora perguntou:

-Posso entrar?

Sakura sorriu e reprimiu um gritinho, como sempre fazia toda manhã. Ela ainda não estava acostumada com aquilo. Correu para o espelho do banheiro e checou o visual. Estava apresentável.

-Entra! – gritou ela, saindo do banheiro e apagando a luz.

Sakura ouviu um barulho de uma porta tentando ser aberta. Ela esperava que a pessoa lá fora entrasse, mas ela ouviu uma risadinha e um aviso.

-A porta está trancada...!

-Ai, desculpa! Eu esqueci! – embaraçada, Sakura correu para a porta e escancarou-a.

Era realmente empolgante acordar toda manhã sabendo que você daria de cara justo com seu ídolo da música.

Alto, com 1,73, escritor de todas as letras, líder, baixista e back vocal da banda, com seus 29 anos, Pete Wentz estava parado na porta do quarto de Sakura. Ela praticamente tinha que olhar pra cima para falar com ele. Pete tem olhos castanhos levemente esverdeados (dependendo do ângulo em que você olha), cabelos negros jogados de lado, numa franja popularmente conhecida como "emo", embora ele não seja sentimental e deprimido como emos, e já deixou claro que não gosta da fama de emo que tem. Continua usando o cabelo do jeito que gosta (apesar de algumas vezes penteá-lo para cima) e usa lápis de olho sem se importar. Tem um físico perfeito e um sorriso muito lindo. Por incrível que pareça, é tímido. Está casado com Ashlee Simpson e tem um filho com ela. Sakura nunca sonhara que um dia iria conhecer Pete Wentz, seu membro favorito (e também o que ela achava o mais lindo) de sua banda favorita: Fall Out Boy.

Muita gente estranha o gosto de Sakura. Sua aparência meiga não mostra nem um pouco do estilo musical que gosta. Não dispensa músicas tristes e românticas, mas gosta mesmo é de rock, de músicas com letras com o que você pensa e quem você é. Sakura o olhava bobamente quando ele quebrou o silêncio, abrindo um largo sorriso:

-Bom dia – cumprimentou ele.

-Bom dia – Sakura retribuiu o sorriso.

-A banda tá chamando. Tá na hora de decidir algumas coisas. Já tá todo mundo no quarto do Sai. – anunciou ele

Sakura franziu a testa rapidamente. Se tinha uma parte ruim naquilo tudo, essa parte era Sai. Na verdade, era péssimo. E que história era aquela de "resolver umas coisas"? Sakura pensava que eles já tinham definido tudo.

-Certo – disse Sakura, suspirando.

Ela seguiu com Pete até o quarto de Sai, relembrando como toda aquela loucura começara.

_**Flashback on **_

_Tudo começou no final do ano passado. Sakura gostava de se lembrar daquela época. Ela já namorava com Sasuke e nada podia piorar. Ela tinha duas grandes amigas: Hinata e Tenten._

_Hinata era uma garota tímida, e que surpreendentemente entrara para o grupo de líderes de torcida. Na verdade, ela era muito boa com as coreografias do grupo. O que é surpreendente é o motivo dela ter feito isso. Ela simplesmente estava apaixonada pelo novo integrante do time de basquete: Naruto Uzumaki. Para vê-lo com mais freqüência, passou a ser líder de torcida. Houve um dia em que Hinata se machucou no treino das líderes, que acontecia no mesmo horário (só que numa quadra diferente) que o do time de basquete. Naruto se ofereceu para levá-la à ala hospitalar do colégio, e foi aí que tudo começou. Até hoje, Naruto e Hinata são o casal mais fofinho da escola._

_Tenten e Sakura têm tudo em comum: as duas amam música, amam rock, curtem as mesmas bandas... Enfim, são muito parecidas. Tenten também é líder de torcida, e acabou arrastando Sakura junto, pouco antes da metade do ano. Sakura já era monitora, ou seja, alguém inteligente que ajuda pessoas... Não inteligentes. Tenten namorava Neji Hyuuga, primo de Hinata, e que também jogava no time de basquete e era monitor. Neji e Sakura eram razoavelmente amigos._

_Seu melhor amigo, antes de Sasuke, pelo menos, era Naruto. Companheiro de todas as horas, brincalhão, amigo, nunca a deixava na mão e um grande freqüentador de sua monitoria. Depois que Sasuke entrou na vida dos dois, Naruto virou seu melhor amigo, e Sakura, sua namorada._

_Mas a história é que a mãe de Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki, é dona de um café no centro da cidade e também adora música. Tenten também era louca, mais do que Sakura, e ela e Kushina resolveram que abririam uma boate no fim do ano para shows de cantores famosos. Foi uma idéia realmente genial. Depois de muita procura, as duas encontraram um espaço excelente para a boate, que foi batizada de "Tric!". Era difícil conseguir arranjar os shows, mas as duas conseguiam dar conta._

_A questão era que o primeiro show era de uma grande cantora, admirada por Sakura, Tenten e metade das garotas de Boston: Avril Lavigne, a roqueira cheia de atitude dos cabelos loiros e com mechas rosa pink. O problema é que não tinha ninguém para abrir o show dela. _

_Depois de um dia inteiro de testes, chegou um cara estranho, de cabelos e olhos negros, a pele surpreendentemente pálida e disse que se chamava Sai. O estranho fez o teste e, quem diria, passou. Ele tinha uma voz muito bonita e a música tinha uma letra profunda. Tenten não gostou dele, talvez mais por causa de sua personalidade e seus sorrisos falsos, mas Kushina aceitou que Sai abrisse o show. No mesmo dia, porém, surgiu outra pessoa._

_Sakura Haruno. "Alguém" enviara uma música que ela gravara em casa, composta por ela mesma. Sakura tinha uma idéia de quem era... A única pessoa que Sakura permitia ouvi-la cantando era Sasuke. Ela amava cantar, mas tinha vergonha e medo do palco. Então, aquilo só podia ser armação dele. Ah, mas ele ia pagar caro por isso..._

_Tenten e Kushina insistiram para ela cantar, mas Sakura negou. Disse que não ia conseguir, que só cantava em casa, sozinha, entre quatro paredes. No fim, Tenten aceitou a idéia de que Sakura não cantaria de jeito nenhum e, mal humorada, confirmou que Sai abriria o show de estréia da Tric!_

_No dia de inauguração, estava tudo certo. Avril estava ali, Sai estava pronto, as pessoas estavam se divertindo, o lugar estava lotado... Aparentemente, nada podia dar errado. Aparentemente, pelo menos. _

_Na hora de subir do palco, Sai foi até o teclado para tocar sua música. Tenten anunciou seu nome para o pessoal, mas ele não começou a tocar e cantar. Apenas fitou o público com uma expressão inocente, viu que ninguém estava dando a mínima para ele e disse a pior coisa que ele podia ter dito:_

_-Vocês são uns idiotas – e em seguida, sorriu. Um irritante sorriso falso._

_E depois, desceu do palco como se nada tivesse acontecido. O público começou a vaiar. Era inacreditável. Tenten mal esperou Sai sair do palco, agarrou-o pela gola da camisa e começou a gritar com ele._

_-SEU IMBECIL! POR QUE FEZ ISSO?! ARRUINOU TUDO! EU VOU QUEBRAR SUA CARA! – berrou Tenten. Sai se limitou a repetir o mesmo sorriso falso que dera para o público e disse:_

_-Se eu não tivesse feito isso, ela não estaria lá – e apontou para o palco._

_Tenten largou Sai com violência e olhou para o palco. Deixou o queixo cair. Pois lá em cima estava sua grande amiga, Sakura Haruno._

_Ao ver Sai sair do palco, Sakura sentiu uma grande onda de culpa e arrependimento invadi-la. Se ela tivesse aceitado e tivesse deixado de infantilidade, a inauguração da Tric! teria dado certo. E então percebeu que tinha como ela consertar seu erro. Havia uma saída, uma escolha..._

_Então ela subiu no palco, pegou o violão e começou a cantar a canção que Tenten e Kushina tinham ouvido. Fechou os olhos e começou a cantar. Quando chegou ao primeiro refrão, ouviu um som e abriu os olhos. Eram vaias, ela tinha certeza. _

_Mas estava enganada. O som que acabara de ouvir eram gritos e aplausos. Eles estavam gostando. Sakura adquiriu mais confiança e tocou cada vez melhor. Seus olhos encontraram um par de olhos negros na multidão. Não os de Sai. _

_Os de Sasuke. Sasuke, o responsável por ela estar ali, cantando, fazendo o que ela gostava de fazer. E ele? Ele estava sorrindo torto, do jeito que ele sabia que Sakura se derretia por dentro ao ver. _

_Depois que ela terminou sua canção, as pessoas gritaram e aplaudiram. Tenten foi até o palco, felicíssima, e anunciou o nome de Avril Lavigne. O show da cantora foi perfeito, muito animado no começo, dando uma variada pras românticas mais na metade, e fechando com chave de ouro._

_No final, Tenten arrastou Sakura até os bastidores para conhecer a cantora. Sakura nunca esqueceria esse dia. Avril Lavigne era um tanto simpática, disse que adorou o cabelo rosa de Sakura e ficou surpresa ao Sakura afirmar que era natural. A cantora também disse que Sakura tinha uma voz linda e harmoniosa, tocava incrivelmente bem e tinha futuro nisso. Disse que adorou o fato dela ter aberto seu show, tirou muitas fotos com ela e deu até um autógrafo._

_Isso aconteceu no fim do ano, em novembro. _

_No final de janeiro do ano seguinte (atual ano, no caso), Sakura recebeu uma ligação de Tenten. Durante o fim do ano, houvera apenas um grande show da Tric!, que foi o do James Morrison, que infelizmente foi aberto por Sai, e não por Sakura. _

_E foi aí que Sai se deu bem: havia um cara de uma gravadora no dia em que ele abriu aquele show no fim do ano. O cara adorou a voz de Sai e resolveu dar uma chance a ele. No mesmo dia, Sai recebeu uma proposta de "quem sabe, gravar uns singles que, se fizessem sucesso, podiam ser um CD". Sai, sem dúvida, não hesitou nem um minuto em aceitar._

_Em dezembro mesmo, Sai gravou três singles que fizeram um sucesso inacreditavelmente grande. O cara da gravadora ofereceu a gravação de um CD pra ele, e Sai não recusou. Antes, porém gostaria de mostrar alguém para esse cara._

_Sakura. _

_Tenten ligou para Sakura para avisar que Sai estava chamando-a para tentar gravar uns singles com a mesma gravadora dele, quem sabe ela não dava certo também? Sakura não queria aceitar, mas quem acabou convencendo-a foi Sasuke. De novo, Sasuke estava ajudando-a a seguir seu sonho de cantar. Por que, no fim das contas aquilo tinha que acontecer, então?_

_Relutante e nervosa, Sakura aceitou. Na hora de cantar, porém, sua voz falhava, suas mãos tremiam, ela suava, e não conseguia. Quando o cara da gravadora estava quase desistindo, Sai decidiu ajudar Sakura. Dividiu a música em partes, e assim eles fizeram um dueto. Sakura não ia muito com a cara de Sai, mas com outra pessoa cantando junto era muito mais fácil se concentrar. _

_No fim, a gravadora adorou o dueto e lançou-o. Foi simplesmente um sucesso. Todas as pessoas adoraram e algumas chegavam a pedir autógrafos na escola. Mas uma pessoa parecia não gostar muito do dueto: Sasuke. Ao Sakura perguntar o porquê, ele explicou que queria ouvir Sakura cantar sozinha, e não com um mané como Sai. Sakura afirmou que Sai não era um mané, e sim um amigo que estava ajudando-a muito, e ela devia isso a ele. Sasuke não ficou muito satisfeito com a explicação._

_No fim de fevereiro, o CD de Sai foi lançado. Fez um bom sucesso, considerando-se. Pelo menos fez sucesso o suficiente para os membros do Simple Plan, que estavam fazendo show na Tric!, convidarem-no para abrir não só o show da boate, mas da turnê pelos Estados Unidos inteira. É evidente que Sai aceitou. Afinal é o Simple Plan! Imagina o sucesso que Sai faria com aquela turnê!_

_E Sai saiu em turnê com a banda. Pouco mais de um mês e meio depois, no início de maio, voltou para Boston. Seu disco já fazia um bom sucesso, ele já era bem conhecido, mas o maior sucesso dele incluía Sakura. O dueto dos dois foi fantástico. Se eles gravassem pelo menos mais uma música juntos..._

_E Sai fez essa proposta a Sakura. Ela ficou extremamente indecisa: não sabia se era uma boa idéia gravar outro __single__ com Sai... Mas acabou aceitando. Oportunidades devem ser muito bem aproveitadas, e Sakura sabia que era a chance dela dar mais um passo em direção ao seu sonho. _

_O segundo dueto com Sai foi perfeito. A letra, dessa vez, era dela, e fez mais sucesso que o primeiro. A gravadora decidiu investir em Sakura. Talvez um ou dois singles sozinha, só de teste... Sakura não tinha como recusar. Aceitou gravar duas músicas apenas. Fechou os olhos e esqueceu que tinha várias pessoas a observando ali. Pensou na única pessoa responsável por ela estar ali: Sasuke. Sasuke mandara sua música parar Tenten e Kushina. Tudo bem, se Sai não tivesse desistido, ela não teria cantado, mas se Sasuke não tivesse mandado a música... _

_Sakura gravou dois singles apenas. A gravadora queria mais, mas Sakura pediu para esperar um tempo para ela escrever mais músicas e ver a reação das pessoas. Em pouco mais de duas semanas, o dueto de Sakura e Sai e os dois singles dela faziam mais sucesso que o CD inteiro de Sai. Sakura gravou mais duas músicas, que também fizeram sucesso. Pra ela estava tudo mais que perfeito. Seu sonho, seus amigos, seu namorado... Todos juntos, num lugar só... Parecia impossível que uma pessoa podia ter tantas coisas boas ao mesmo tempo... _

_A carreira de Sakura estava se formando. Só que ela precisa de uma banda famosa, da qual ela pudesse abrir os shows, para divulgar seu trabalho... Ela ainda não tivera a oportunidade que Sai tivera de abrir shows de uma banda tão conhecida... _

_E em junho apareceu essa oportunidade. A Tric! estava sem nenhum cantor famoso desde o Simple Plan, e a boate começava a esvaziar. Kushina saiu entrando em contato com todos os cantores e bandas que conseguia, mas todos estavam ocupados. Tenten, por outro lado, se concentrava em conseguir uma única banda, embora ela não dissesse quem era. "_Para não dar falsas esperanças_", ela dizia. _

_Quando todo mundo achava que Tenten não estava atrás de banda nenhuma e que ela estava mentindo para não decepcionar as pessoas, ela apareceu com muitos cartazes na escola. E o que eles diziam?_

"Não percam! Show do Fall Out Boy, na Tric!, no sábado! Compre suas entradas na Tric!, das 14h00min às 19h00min."

_Sakura mal conseguia acreditar: Tenten conseguira trazer o Fall Out Boy! Era incrível para ela! Talvez Tenten desse um jeito de Sakura falar com eles, nos bastidores... Quem sabe? Afinal, ela já conseguira falar até com Avril..._

_Tenten fez melhor, na verdade: convidou Sakura e Sai para fazerem o dueto (da música escrita por Sakura), e abrirem o show do Fall Out Boy! Sai não queria aceitar, mas Sakura não estava nem aí para ele: abriria o show sozinha, se necessário. No fim das contas, ele aceitou._

_Sasuke foi quem não ficou feliz com a idéia do dueto, de novo. Ele odiava Sai, não gostava do jeito como ele olhava para Sakura... Na verdade, não gostava de nada nele. Muito menos do fato dele cantar com Sakura. Mas se aquilo era necessário... Era incrível ver a empolgação de Sakura... Era bom ver que ela estava abrindo o show pela banda, e não pelo dueto._

_No dia do show, a boate estava superlotada. Depois de tanto tempo sem alguém famoso, todo mundo queria ver o Fall Out Boy. Sakura estava nervosa e Sai estava indiferente. Ela queria urgentemente que a apresentação chegasse logo._

_E chegou. Quando ela menos esperava, já era hora de entrar no palco. Entrou tremendo. Sai entrou ao seu lado. Era ela quem começava a música. Assim como da primeira vez, fechou os olhos e começou a cantar. Quando ouviu a multidão aplaudindo, abriu os olhos e procurou os de Sasuke. E lá estava ele, os olhos brilhando, o sorriso em seu rosto... Sakura quase se esquecia de tocar e se controlava para não rir das caras que Sasuke fazia quando Sai cantava. Mal percebeu quando a música acabou e as pessoas aplaudiram. Correu pra fora do palco e foi para os braços de Sasuke, curtir o show que tanto esperara para ver._

_Foi incrível. Sakura sabia todas as letras de cor, cantava todas, provocando risadas discretas de Sasuke, que abraçado a ela, ria em sua orelha, provocando arrepios em Sakura, que sabia que ele fazia isso de propósito. O show foi agitado, animado, demais. Sakura dançou, cantou, riu e se divertiu muito. Mas o momento que ela mais esperava era depois do show. Mais tarde, ela se arrependeria de ter esperado tanto por esse momento._

_Depois do show, Tenten levou Sakura e (infelizmente) Sai para os bastidores. Sakura se controlou para não ter um ataque histérico ao conversar com a banda formada por Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump, Joe Trohman e Andy Hurley. Sakura passou um bom tempo conversando com a eles, fazendo perguntas, pedindo autógrafos e tirando fotos. Quando já ia embora, Pete, como líder da banda, chamou-a junto com Sai. E fez um pedido completamente inesperado:_

_-Vocês podem abrir o show da nossa turnê? _

_Sakura estacou. Estava ali a sua chance de seguir de vez seu sonho. Sua carreira estaria garantida se ela fosse à turnê abrir os shows pro Fall Out Boy. _

_Uau. Então caiu a ficha. Fall Out Boy. Turnê. Sair de Boston. Deixar Sasuke... Aquela era uma decisão difícil de tomar... Não sabia o que fazer... Disse que daria a resposta no dia seguinte, mas Pete disse que eles partiriam naquela noite mesmo. Então ela disse que em uma hora ela dava a resposta. Eles concordaram e disseram que o ônibus da turnê estaria em frente à Tric!._

_Sakura correu para a casa de Sasuke para avisá-lo de toda aquela coisa incrível que acontecera. Chegou a casa dele e apertou a campainha insistentemente. Quando ele abriu, ela se jogou nos braços dele. Acalmou-se e deu a notícia._

_E aí acontecer o pior de tudo. _

_**FlashBack off**_

Sakura desviou os olhos do ponto fixo que observava na parede do quarto de Sai e trincou os dentes. Não ia chorar. Não dessa vez. Não na frente de todo mundo. Percebeu que as pessoas a sua volta conversavam, mas ela não estava prestando a mínima atenção. As únicas palavras que conseguiu captar na conversa inteira foram:

-Certo, Sakura?

Ouvir a pergunta ela ouviu, mas não compreendeu. Demorou alguns segundos para perceber que falavam com ela e mais outros para perceber que quem fizera a pergunta fora Patrick Stump.

Patrick toca guitarra rítmica na banda, é o vocalista principal e compõe as melodias das músicas enquanto Pete escreve as letras. Olhos verdes, cabelos lisos de um loiro escuro, raramente está sem boné, boina ou chapéu, e essa é sua marca registrada, juntamente com suas grandes costeletas. Patrick é exatamente dez centímetros mais baixo que Pete e do tamanho de Sakura. Na verdade, ele aceita e gosta do fato de ser baixinho. Ele mesmo diz que ganha peso com facilidade até mesmo comendo uma maçã. Ele adora não ser o líder da banda, pois detesta atenção. Pete que se vire com os holofotes... Patrick e Pete são melhores amigos. Sakura tinha vontade de rir toda vez que olhava para ele. Com 24 anos, Patrick era seis anos mais velho que ela e ainda assim, do seu tamanho. Para ela, ele lembrava um grande ursinho de pelúcia que dava vontade apertar, talvez pelo fato de Patrick parecer ter uma carinha de bebê ainda. Estranho...

-Você está bem, Sakura? – perguntou Joe Trohman

Joe é o tipo de pessoa que você pode chamar no mínimo de esquisito. No início da banda, Joe tinha cabelos curtos, mas ao longo do tempo, ele deixou crescer e... Bem, é quase como um Black Power, encaracolado e castanho. Ele tem 24 anos e parece gostar de ter tanta barba. Mas uma coisa bonita nele com certeza são seus olhos: verdes, levemente azulados. Sakura adorava os olhos dele. Joe toca guitarra solo na banda e também é back vocal. Se Sakura tinha que olhar pra cima para falar com Pete, com Joe ela praticamente levantava a cabeça, considerando que ela mede 1,63 e Joe tem 1,80. Sakura adora a mania de limpeza que Joe tem. Acha engraçado quando ele resolve encher o saco de Pete, e quando este implica com Joe (bem, se outra pessoa fizesse isso, certamente levaria um belo soco). Ele adora Star Wars.

-Sim, eu estou bem, Joe. – respondeu Sakura – Só... Estou demorando a me acostumar.

-É assim mesmo – comentou Andy Hurley.

Andy é certamente outra figura. Tem cabelos castanhos crepos na altura dos ombros e olhos esverdeados. Usa óculos de armação preta e quadrada. Andy é o baterista da banda e talvez o membro mais esquisito do Fall Out Boy. Ele é vegetariano, tem 28 anos e é completa e tremendamente obcecado por video games e histórias em quadrinhos. Ele mesmo está inventando um gibi que por enquanto é chamado de "Post Collapse". Nas horas livres, ele fica jogando sem parar o video game "Final Fantasy IV". Andy tem 1,70, sendo assim o segundo membro mais baixo da banda. Ele gosta de ler livros com temas políticos.

-Eu sei – disse Sakura vagamente. – Desculpem, mas eu não estava prestando atenção no que você estava falando.

-Percebemos – respondeu Patrick – Tínhamos acabado de falar que nosso primeiro álbum é o melhor de todos.

-Completamente mentira. – emendou Pete. Sakura sabia que Pete considerava o "Fall Out Boy's Evening Out With Your Girlfriend" um dos piores álbuns de toda a década.

-Ah – Sakura estava completamente envergonhada – Desculpem... Ainda é muito difícil me acostumar com essa idéia... E também ficar longe de casa... – ela desviou os olhos

-É difícil mesmo – disse Pete – Mas você vai acabar vendo que é o melhor a fazer.

-É... Talvez seja isso – comentou Sakura, pensando em Boston, e em tudo que ela estava deixando para trás. Sentiu vontade de chorar novamente, então fez o possível para se concentrar na conversa. Percebeu que Sai estava ali, comendo uma barra de cereais, e lembrou-se que o quarto era dele. Era um milagre e também uma bênção que ele ainda não tivesse aberto a maldita boca, de onde só saía asneira.

-Ok. Acho melhor só a Sakura abrir o show de sábado. É difícil achar alguém com talento e ao mesmo tempo bonito... Sem ofensas, Sai. – comentou Patrick, pegando os óculos de armação preta que o deixavam com uma cara incrivelmente _nerd_. Sakura ficou aliviada. Ela não estava muita afim de começar abrindo os shows, mas só o fato de poder abrir sozinha seria ótimo. Sai estava insuportável.

-Não me ofendeu, Pat – disse Sai, falando pela primeira vez. Patrick franziu o cenho pra ele. Patrick detestava ser chamado de Pat. Sai deu um sorriso falso e jogou no chão o papel da barrinha de cereais que estava comendo.

-Então Sakura abre o show – concluiu Pete

-Bem, o objetivo de a gente vir aqui foi decidir as músicas – disse Joe, recolhendo o papel que Sai jogara no chão e lançando um olhar feio para ele.

Sakura de repente acordou para a realidade. Como assim, _decidir as músicas_? Eles não deviam ter feito isso antes?

-Vocês ainda não fizeram isso? – perguntou ela, incrédula.

-Não – respondeu Andy com simplicidade, sem tirar os olhos do gibi que estava lendo.

-Isso é rápido – disse Patrick, ao perceber que Sakura estava estranhando aquilo

-Certo... – disse Sakura, se concentrando na lista de possíveis músicas a serem tocadas no show de sábado.

Só de ver o tamanho da lista, ela teve certeza de que não seria _nada_ rápido...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

E mais uma cesta feita por Sasuke para o time titular do Konoha.

Nem depois de tanto tempo sem ir à escola nem fazer nada Sasuke deixou de ser bom no basquete. Não era tão difícil fazer cestas: era só imaginar que um idiota de cabelos e olhos negros estava pendurado na cesta de basquete e se ele conseguisse colocar a bola lá dentro, o idiota iria de encontro ao chão e se quebraria todo.

Às vezes, esse idiota era Sai. Às vezes, era ele mesmo.

Sasuke tinha certeza de que iria se perdoar pelo que fizera com Sakura. Um ultimato, naquele momento? Obrigar Sakura escolher entre um e outro? Caramba, aquele era o sonho dela. Ele mesmo se esforçara para ela conseguir realizá-lo. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia em que a ouviu cantando pela primeira vez... Aliás, pensando bem, Sasuke se lembrava perfeitamente de todos os momentos em que estivera com Sakura...

Fora sem querer que ele a ouvira, na verdade. Os dois já estavam namorando. Sakura estava em sua casa, ajudando Sasuke a lavar as louças do jantar. Sasuke foi buscar detergente na despensa. Quando voltou, ouviu uma voz vinda da cozinha. Depois, percebeu que era uma canção. Era Sakura. Ele nunca a ouvira cantando... Tinha uma voz tão suave, tão encantadora... Sakura só percebeu a presença dele ali quando terminou de cantar. No início, ela ficou furiosa com ele, mas depois que Sasuke a cobriu de elogios, ela admitiu que tinha verginha de cantar em público. Aos poucos, foi perdendo o medo, passando a mostrar suas músicas para Sasuke... E agora lá estava ela, em turnê...

Ele se perderia em _outros_ pensamentos se não ouvisse uma voz gritando para todos os jogadores:

-Tudo bem, pessoal! Chega por hoje! Pro chuveiro, todo mundo! – berrou Kakashi

Sasuke, que enquanto pensava estava quicando a bola, parou e arremessou de onde estava mesmo, pouco depois do meio da quadra. Acertou. E, dessa vez, o idiota na cesta era ele.

-Sasuke – chamou Kakashi – Precisamos conversar.

-Hum – respondeu Sasuke, jogando a bola que acabara de ir buscar para o professor.

-Por que faltou à escola nos últimos três dias? – perguntou Kakashi sem rodeios

-Porque eu quis – Sasuke deu de ombros

-Sasuke, tenho cara de idiota? – perguntou Kakashi. Sasuke resistiu ao impulso de dizer "sim". Ficou em silêncio – Vou interpretar isso como um "não". Olhe, sei que você está assim porque Sakura foi embora. Mas você supera isso, Sasuke! Se você gosta dela de verdade... Vá junto com ela! Se ela é o _seu_ sonho... – Sasuke continuou em silêncio. Kakashi suspirou. – Tudo bem. É só isso que tenho a dizer.

Sasuke ficou um tempo parado no meio da quadra de basquete, pensando no que seu treinador acabara de lhe dizer. _"Se ela é seu sonho..."_. Sasuke nem quis ir ao vestiário tomar banho. Não havia deixado suas coisas lá mesmo... Foi direto para seu carro. Em casa tomaria um banho e pensaria com calma.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Já eram duas horas da tarde e Sakura estava ensaiando em seu quarto, sozinha. Ensaiar com o resto da banda seria constrangedor, pois ela ficaria nervosa e erraria. E Sakura definitivamente não estava a fim de errar na frente dos membros do Fall Out Boy.

Ainda assim, estava difícil se concentrar. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar no seu sonho e nas lembranças que ela tinha, que estava pensando antes de chegar a um ponto em que não conseguia mais pensar sem derramar uma lágrima. Para tirar o violão da capa, não olhara direito, só para não ver o anel que estava no fundo. Era uma sensação estranha ficar sem ele, mas ao mesmo tempo era horrível olhar pra ele e lembrar o motivo dela ter tirado-o do dedo.

Desistiu de tocar. Sua música ficaria uma droga se ele continuasse pensando naquilo. Esperaria que ficasse calma e assim conseguiria tocar alguma coisa que prestasse. Não se deu ao trabalho de guardar o violão. Não queria correr o risco de chorar. Estava se sentindo cada vez mais patética com aquela história de chorar. Mais fraca. Mas era impossível conter as lágrimas. Ela sofria demais...

Uma batida na porta. Não era a mesma batida suave de todas as manhãs, então Sakura concluiu que, infelizmente, não era Pete Wentz que estava do outro lado da porta. Pra falar a verdade, tinha uma pequena noção de quem poderia ser...

-Quem é? – perguntou ela num tom monótono

-Sou eu, o Sai – disse Sai do outro lado da porta

Sakura entreabriu a porta um pouquinho. Ela realmente chegara a achar Sai uma pessoa muito legal, quando ele convidou-a para grava os singles, mas ele estava se tornando realmente chato nos últimos tempos. Metido, debochado... Enfim, simplesmente chato. Além disso, parte dela sabia que Sai era grande culpado na história que a levara até ali. Aos poucos, Sakura passara a se irritar com facilidade com ele. E ele parecia gostar disso.

-O que você quer? – perguntou Sakura, seu tom agressivo demais.

-Na verdade, só vim conversar, _feiosa_ - respondeu Sai, enfatizando bem o "elogio"

-Não estou a fim de conversar – Sakura ia fechando a porta quando Sai a bloqueou com o pé e entrou sem ser convidado. Sakura olhou feio para ele, mas Sai a ignorou completamente.

-Treinando é? – perguntou ele, apontando de Sakura para o violão

"_Não_" pensou Sakura, com raiva, "_estava fazendo um sopa dentro dele para te envenenar, idiota_."

-Sim. Agora será que você pode ir embora daqui? – perguntou Sakura, até que notou que Sai estava sentado em sua cama olhando atentamente para a capa do instrumento, agora aberta.

-O que é isso? – perguntou ele, pegando o pequeno anel dourado no fundo da capa.

-Nada – disse Sakura caminhando até Sai e tentando puxar o anel com violência da mão dele, mas ele conseguiu se esquivar. Colocou o anel contra a luz.

-Foi o Uchiha quem te deu isso, não foi? – perguntou ele, girando o anel ente os dedos.

-E se tiver sido? – desafiou Sakura, raivosa.

Sai parou de repente e se virou para Sakura com uma expressão assustada no rosto. E depois, fez a pergunta mais idiota que podia ter feito.

-Sakura, você _casou_ com ele? – Sakura sentiu uma veia pulsar em sua testa. Mais alguns instantes e ela ia _realmente_ fazer uma sopa para envenenar Sai.

-Lógico que não, seu retardado – retrucou ela.

-Noivaram, então? – Sai perguntou

-Não – Sakura estava ficando cada vez mais impaciente.

-Namoro? – perguntou Sai novamente, já rindo. Sakura caminhou até a janela para não ter que olhar para Sai.

-O que você acha? – perguntou ela, sarcástica.

-Bom, acho que já não é mais namoro, já que você parou de usar o anel. E ele não te ligou. E você não parecia feliz quando foi encontrar a gente na frente da Tric!, na noite que a gente saiu de Boston.

Sakura trincou os dentes. Era incrível como a raiva dela sempre era canalizada para seus olhos, deixando-a com vontade de chorar (coisa que ela vinha fazendo com freqüência mesmo sem estar com raiva).

-Sai – disse ela asperamente.

-Sim? – respondeu o garoto, levantando-se da cama dela.

-Não estou _chamando_ você. Estou _mandando você sair_. – a voz de Sakura era dura e cortante. Sai ficou paralisado. Ela se virou para ele, cheia de ódio – Eu disse pra você _SAIR_! – gritou ela.

Sai não contestou e saiu rapidamente, deixando o anel no criado, fechando a porta ao passar. Sakura finalmente deixou as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. Por que era tão difícil esquecer Sasuke? Por que ele era tão especial? Já havia terminado namoros antes... Não tinha sido tão difícil... Por que então agora, no momento em que ela devia estar mais feliz o possível, ela só conseguia chorar? Era quase inaceitável estar numa situação tão inacreditável e incrível e continuar lamentando. Mas não era culpa dela. Até agora ela não entendera o motivo dele ter feito aquilo. _Não tinha sentido. Não tinha!_ Ele a ajudara tanto para conseguir o que ela queria...

Talvez Sasuke não a quisesse mais; talvez estivesse com ela, ajudando-a, só para se livrar dela. Talvez fosse isso, não? Ele não ligara uma vez sequer. Nenhuma ligação, nenhuma mensagem, ou qualquer forma de dar satisfações. _Nada_. É, a lógica de Sakura tinha sentido. Sakura riu de sua burrice de acreditar que Sasuke Uchiha era realmente o garoto perfeito.

Não, sua lógica não tinha sentido. Não tinha porque Naruto havia lhe contado do estado de Sasuke após sua partida. Ele estava péssimo. Faltando aos treinos. Faltando até a escola! Não era uma encenação. Tinha certeza que não. Talvez (apenas _talvez_) existisse uma chance de Sasuke ainda gostar dela... Não existia?

Sakura pegou o anel em cima do criado com a mão esquerda e com a direita enxugou as lágrimas. Em seguida, voltou a colocá-lo em cima do criado. Então, veio em sua cabeça outra lembrança.

Era outro anel. Era outro criado. Mas parecia ser exatamente igual. Cansada de engolir todos os sentimentos, cansada de fingir estar bem, ela correu até a porta, trancou-a, tirou o violão de cima da cama e colocou-o de qualquer jeito na capa e deixou no chão. Jogou-se na cama, e chorou tudo o que ela tinha se controlado tanto para não chorar desde a madrugada de sábado.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke chegou em casa exausto depois do treino. E ele _nunca _chegava exausto em casa depois dos treinos de basquete. Talvez os efeitos dos dias na cama começassem a surgir agora.

Tomou um banho o mais lentamente que pôde, procurando deixar os pensamentos sobre Sakura para mais tarde. Mas é lógico que Sasuke não demorou muito, e antes que percebesse, já estava deitado no sofá da sala, com o iPod na mão e dando play na primeira música que veio.

Idéia infeliz. A primeira pasta de músicas era do Fall Out Boy. E ele definitivamente não queria ouvir as músicas deles. Desligou o aparelho antes que a música chegasse aos trinta segundos e atirou-o no sofá. Sentou-se. Enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Suspirou. E finalmente, se acalmou. Precisava pensar com clareza.

Sakura provavelmente estaria pensando naquele momento que ele era um completo idiota. E isso não era mentira de certa forma. Não ligara para ela. Não pelo fato de que ela não atenderia, e sim por medo.

É, Sasuke Uchiha com medo. Essa garota realmente mexia com ele.

Bem, ele já chegara a essa conclusão há bastante tempo. A história de sair com Sakura não passava de uma armação idiota, nos tempos em que ele se sentia sozinho e sem amigos. Na verdade, naquele tempo ele era _realmente_ sozinho, insuportável, egoísta _e_ sem amigos.

Pensando naqueles temos agora, Sasuke achava incrível como ele era anti-social e idiota de não perceber a garota linda, inteligente e simpática que Sakura era. Mas com ele era sempre assim: as coisas sempre começavam no caminho errado, do pior jeito e, com um pouco de sorte, melhoravam.

Sasuke voltou a se deitar e fechou os olhos. Lembrou-se do dia em que resolveu começar aquilo tudo, pouco mais de um ano atrás, naquele mesmo sofá...

_**Flashback on**_

_Kakashi Hatake estava realmente delirando. _

_Sasuke sempre suspeitara que o treinador sofria de sérios distúrbios mentais, mas afastava esses pensamentos ao ver que as decisões do treinador davam certo. E em geral, elas sempre davam._

_Mas aquela com certeza merecia um Oscar de maior burrice já feita na história de todo o basquete. Primeiro, colocar Naruto Uzumaki na equipe. Depois, promovê-lo de reserva a titular. Sasuke não pôde deixar de reclamar com Kakashi, em particular. O treinador, porém, não lhe deu ouvidos, e disse que se Sasuke continuasse tagarelando, colocaria ele no banco e ainda daria o cargo de capitão e armador a Naruto. Cargos que pertenciam a Sasuke. _

_Então o Uchiha resolveu agir por conta própria. Não tinha amigos para poder contar com eles. Não tinha namorada para concordar com ele. Precisava fazer qualquer coisa que afetasse Naruto. QUALQUER COISA. Pensou em sumir com suas roupas no vestiário, seqüestrá-lo (Sasuke chegara a realmente considerar essa hipótese, mas ser preso não seria legal. Agora ele se odiava só de pensar que tivera tal idéia...), derrubá-lo nos treinos (ele fazia isso sempre que podia), dar um jeito de Naruto faltar... _

_Então lhe bateu uma idéia brilhante. Naruto, ao contrário dele, tinha amigos, mas sua melhor amiga era Sakura Haruno. E que maneira melhor de afetar Naruto roubando-lhe sua melhor amiga? Como ele ficaria sabendo que a perdeu para Sasuke?_

_Sakura Haruno era uma garota do mesmo ano que ele e Naruto. Ela era uma das melhores monitoras da turma, só não sendo a mais freqüentada porque perdia para Neji Hyuuga, que parecia infeliz cada vez que uma garota pedia ajuda em alguma matéria. E isso acontecia com muita freqüência. _

_Mas isso não vem ao caso. Sasuke se lembrava que até ele colocar o plano de roubar a melhor amiga de Naruto em ação, ele nunca havia conversado com aquela garota. Não podia deixa de admitir que era bonita: os cabelos eram curiosamente róseos naturalmente, e ela tinha os olhos mais verdes que Sasuke já havia visto. Mas Sasuke também se lembrava que Sakura sempre o olhava com um pouco de repugnância, como se ele fosse uma doença contagiosa ou algo do tipo. Lógico. Naruto Uzumaki provavelmente contara como Sasuke gostava de trombar nele, não passar a bola e coisas do tipo. Talvez seu plano fosse mais difícil do que ele pensava... Passou um bom tempo pensando, planejando, e quando achou que estava tudo certo, quis colocar em prática._

_Na mesma noite, Sasuke pegou seu carro e dirigiu até onde achava que era a casa de Sakura. Se perdeu. Teve que pedir informação em um bar. Depois de algum tempo, chegou à frente de uma casa bonita e moderna. Suspirou fundo. Queria colocar seu plano em ação o mais rápido o possível. Quanto antes, melhor..._

_Saiu do carro e apertou a campainha. Esperou cinco minutos. Ninguém atendeu. Será que não tinha ninguém em casa? Esperou mais um pouco e tocou de novo. Não queria adiar deu plano. Não ia desistir tão cedo... Sasuke olhou para o relógio e quase deixou o queixo cair. Eram 23h30min. Horário em que a maioria das pessoas normais está dormindo. Ele não percebera como o tempo passara rápido..._

_A porta se abriu e Sasuke deu de cara com uma Sakura despenteada e sonolenta. Ao olhar pra ele, demorou alguns segundos para reconhecê-lo, fez uma careta e fechou a porta. Sasuke tornou a apertar a campainha. Se ela já estava acordada, qual o problema de recebê-lo? Sakura abriu a porta novamente, esfregando os olhos. Ao ver Sasuke novamente, ela suspirou e disse:_

_-Ok. Estou vendo Sasuke Uchiha na minha frente. Eu vou fechar os olhos e em pouco tempo eu vou acordar desse sonho absurdo. – Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha. Sakura fechou os olhos e tornou a abri-los depois de alguns segundos._

_-Acho que não sou um sonho – disse Sasuke, relutante._

_-Tem razão. Só pode ser um pesadelo. – replicou ela, irritada. Começou a puxar a porta, mas Sasuke segurou-a._

_-Olhe, não vim aqui para implicar ou nada do tipo. Eu... Preciso da sua ajuda. – de repente, aquilo não pareceu certo para Sasuke. Arrependeu-se de ter ido até ali, mas era tarde demais._

_-Minha ajuda? Uau. Sasuke Uchiha veio até minha porta às onze e meia da noite para pedir minha ajuda. Devo dar uma festa? – Sakura definitivamente não gostava da presença dele ali, ainda mais naquele horário._

_-É, sua ajuda. Você não deve saber, mas minhas notas estão péssimas em história. - aquilo era verdade. Sasuke nunca vira utilidade em estudar aquela matéria chata. – E preciso de um monitor._

_-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – perguntou Sakura_

_-Bem, você é a melhor monitora da classe..._

_-Nem pensar, Uchiha! – Sakura o interrompeu, sabendo o que ele ia pedir._

_-Por favor! – implorou Sasuke – Vão me tirar do basquete se minhas notas não melhorarem!_

_-Nossa, que bom! Então é aí mesmo que não vou te ajudar! – Sakura riu perversamente_

_-Por favor, Sakura... Sei que não gosta de mim por que..._

_-Porque é arrogante, metido e idiota. É claro que não gosto de você. – ela o interrompeu novamente._

_-Eu ia dizer que é por causa do seu amiguinho Uzumaki, mas já que pensa assim de mim... – Sasuke teria que jogar com todas as cartas para convencê-la. – Por favor. É só ser minha monitora. Depois voltamos ao normal... – Sakura pareceu considerar aquela hipótese._

_-Tudo bem – disse ela por fim – Mas tem uma condição._

_-Qualquer uma – disse Sasuke, sentindo a animação crescer dentro de si_

_-Duas, na verdade. A primeira: tem que ser fora da escola e Naruto não pode saber disso. A segunda... Deixe o Naruto em paz. – disse Sakura. Opa. Sasuke não havia planejado aquilo... Mas tudo bem. Daria um jeito de Naruto ficar sabendo..._

_-Certo – concordou Sasuke_

_-Começamos amanhã, então – disse Sakura_

_-Amanhã é sábado! – reclamou Sasuke_

_-Exatamente. Não podem saber, lembra? – retrucou Sakura – Às seis da manhã._

_-Pode ser na minha casa? – perguntou Sasuke. Sakura não gostou muito da idéia, mas concordou._

_-Tá... Mas não se esqueça do que te disse. _

_-Sem problemas... – ele olhou para Sakura de cima a baixo – A propósito... Bonito pijama. – Sasuke deu um sorriso torto malicioso. Sakura vestia uma camisola branca curta e colada no corpo. Ela olhou para si mesma, corou e bateu a porta na cara de Sasuke com violência._

_Ele, por sua vez, voltou para casa sorrindo. Talvez aquilo fosse mais interessante do que havia planejado..._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Eram cinco e meia da manhã quando o relógio de Sasuke o despertou, com seu barulho irritante e estridente. Infelizmente, para começar logo o seu plano, era necessário. Agarrou o despertador e apertou o botão que faria o barulho parar. Se arrependeu profundamente de ter ido dormir tão tarde na noite anterior. _

_Olhou para fora. Sequer tinha sol lá fora. Ora, ele não demoraria tanto tempo assim para tomar café e se arrumar para esperar Sakura, não é? Então não fazia mal dormir mais um pouquinho... Apenas mais alguns minutos..._

_Acordou segundos depois, ou pelo menos foi assim que pareceu a ele. Novamente, era o despertador e seu barulho insuportável. Irritado com o relógio (pois tinha certeza de que o havia desligado), se levantou novamente para poder calar aquele aparelho idiota. Agora estava claro lá fora, e isso não era um bom sinal. Significava que ele estava atrasado para encontrar com Sakura. E em sua própria casa!_

_Apalpou o criado mudo ao lado da cama, mas não encontrou nada. "_Ótimo_" pensou ele "_onde coloquei aquela joça?_". Esfregou os olhou e jogou as cobertas para fora da cama. Mas não chegou a se levantar dela. A visão que teve em sua frente o deixou pasmo._

_Sakura Haruno estava em pé ali, parada ao lado de sua cama, um braço cruzado sobre o peito e o outro segurando o despertador de Sasuke. Ela apertou um botão e o barulho cessou._

_-Bom dia – cumprimentou ela, sua voz cheia de deboche_

_-O que está fazendo aqui? – pergunto Sasuke, sem responder ao cumprimento da garota. Ele ainda estava meio abobado pelo fato de encontrá-la ali._

_-Você tem uma aula marcada, lembra? Para as seis horas. E já são seis e meia. – respondeu ela, dando um sorriso meigo._

_-Ah... Eu sei. Mas como entrou em minha casa, eu quis dizer? – tornou a perguntar Sasuke, amaldiçoando-se por ter perdido o horário._

_-Por favor... Fiquei esperando lá fora por dez minutos. Então, cogitei a hipótese de você guardar uma chave debaixo do tapete da porta... Era burrice, mas qual não foi minha surpresa quando encontrei a chave ali... Francamente! – respondeu ela, ainda sorrindo. _

_Sasuke se controlou para não dar uma resposta mal-criada. Se quisesse conquistar aquela garota para tirá-la de Naruto, teria que ser gentil com ela. Se sentiu idiota por ainda guardar uma cópia da chave de casa debaixo do tapete, mas nunca se sabe quando se vai esquecer a chave em casa. Mas se bem que se Sasuke esquecesse a chave em casa, a porta estaria destrancada... Ele se sentiu mais idiota ainda. Suspirou e respondeu:_

_-Você pode me dar um tempo? Pra eu trocar de roupa... Tomar café, entende. Você pode esperar na cozinha. – pediu ele._

_-Tudo bem, mas não demore. – respondeu ela, dando de ombros. Já ia fechando a porta quando voltou e acrescentou, vingando-se: - A propósito... Bonito pijama. – Foi a vez de Sasuke olhar pra si mesmo, e perceber que estava sem camisa, vestindo apenas a bermuda preta do pijama. Ficou com raiva por sentir certa queimação em seu rosto. Sakura riu e fechou a porta._

_Sasuke trocou de roupa rapidamente e correu para a cozinha. Sakura estava sentada num dos bancos da mesa, olhando tudo com um ar curioso e divertido. Sasuke abriu a porta da geladeira e pegou uma caixa de suco e pegou um bolinho no armário. _

_-Você tem uma bela casa – comentou Sakura. Sasuke olhou para ela de relance. Ela parecia ter perdido todo aquele ar raivoso da noite anterior. Que bom. Isso facilitaria as coisas._

_-Obrigado – agradeceu ele. - Quer alguma coisa? – ofereceu Sasuke. Tinha que ser o mais simpático o possível, mas sua simpatia pareceu muito falsa e obrigatória. Resolveu abandonar aquela atitude. Talvez se ele fosse ele mesmo aquilo desse certo... Um pouco mais sociável, talvez... Colocou suco num copo. _

_-Não, já tomei café – Sakura respondeu vagamente. _

_Sasuke puxou uma cadeira na frente dela e sentou-se. Abriu o bolinho e deu um gole no suco. Junto com a embalagem do bolinho, veio uma coisa. Era um pequeno anel de plástico prateado, ornamentado com uma estrelinha prateada. Era só mais um daqueles brindes idiotas que vinham em embalagens de qualquer coisa que você comprasse, ultimamente. Sasuke de repente teve uma idéia e não pensou duas vezes antes de fazê-la:_

_-Tome – Sasuke pegou a mão esquerda de Sakura e colocou o anel no dedo indicador dela. _

_-O que é isso? – perguntou Sakura, puxando a mão rapidamente, mas Sasuke já havia colocado o anel em seu dedo. Ela examinou o objeto com a testa franzida. _

_-Nunca diga que nunca te dei nada – respondeu Sasuke, sorrindo torto._

_-Ahn... Ok... Termine logo esse café. Temos que começar – replicou ela, ainda olhando o anel, dessa vez mais discretamente. _

_O plano do anel tinha dado certo e também errado. Certo porque Sakura continuava olhando para o objeto sem valor algum. E errado porque a postura fria e raivosa havia voltado, de certa forma._

_Sasuke terminou o café e foi buscar seus livros. Os de Sakura já estava em cima da mesa da sala de estudos. Aquele lugar nem era usado por Sasuke, que fazia seu dever de casa na escrivaninha do quarto, mas agora era perfeito._

_-Em primeiro lugar – disse Sakura – Você se lembra plenamente do combinado de ontem, certo?_

_-Sim – respondeu ele_

_-Então nos vemos e nos falamos aqui e só aqui, entendeu? E trate de começar a acordar cedo no sábado. É o dia em que vou te ajudar. – ordenou ela_

_-Tudo bem – Sasuke daria um jeito de driblar as regras dela._

_-Vamos começar, então... – disse ela, se espreguiçando._

_Sasuke tinha que admitir que ainda estava com sono e que aquela matéria toda era muito chata, mas com a ajuda de Sakura ele começou a compreender melhor as coisas. É, Sasuke só tinha a ganhar com aquilo tudo._

_**Flashback off**_

Sasuke abriu os olhos. Essas lembranças o envergonhavam , pelo fato de ter se aproximado de Sakura apenas por interesse em derrubar uma pessoa. Mas não se arrependia de verdade. Se ele não fosse tão idiota, não teria se aproximado de Sakura, nem percebido como ele era especial... E também não teria visto como Naruto era um ótimo amigo...

E também não estaria ali, sem Sakura. Sofrendo. Sentou e jogou a cabeça para trás. Toda vez que fechava os olhos vinha a imagem dela feliz, junto dele... E depois, como um espelho, tudo quebrava e vinha a imagem de Sakura chorando, gritando com ele... E depois, mais nada. Um lugar vazio. Ela se fora.

Sasuke olhou para o criado ao lado do sofá e avistou o único objeto que lhe dava uma lembrança realmente viva de Sakura: o anel que ele entregara a ela na manhã em que começou a ter aulas. O anel que ela deixara ali antes de partir.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura acordou quando eram aproximadamente cinco horas da tarde. Na verdade, ela tinha certeza de que não tinha dormido. Ela apenas tinha se perdido num estupor cheio de lembranças... Lembranças boas, de coisas que ela gostava de se lembrar. Talvez ela estivesse se lembrando disso para apagar todo aquele vazio, aquela solidão e tristeza que a última lembrança que ela tinha de Boston deixava.

Não teve forças para se levantar. Será que Sasuke também se sentira assim, sem força suficiente para ir a lugar algum? Ou talvez simplesmente ele estivesse com preguiça de se levantar? Sakura não sabia.

Fechou os olhos e procurou mergulhar novamente naquelas lembranças.

_**Flashback on**_

_Sakura ainda não tinha se acostumado com o fato de estar dando aulas de monitoria para Sasuke Uchiha... E escondido. Ela não gostava de Sasuke Uchiha. Na verdade, ela tinha certeza de que todas as garotas gostavam dele por sua beleza. Sakura achava Sasuke simplesmente perfeito, mas não era fútil de ficar atrás dele feito uma idiota. E toda a sua personalidade arrogante e fechada agia como uma borracha em cima de sua beleza. Enfim, Sakura nunca sentiu nada por Sasuke._

_Procurava ser distante com ele nas aulas, mas não podia deixar de se surpreender ao pegar a si mesma observando Sasuke com outros olhos. Ele mesmo provavelmente sabia desses olhares. Não que ela sentisse outra coisa por ele. Não mesmo. Mas ele parecia simplesmente tão diferente do que era na escola... Era como se em casa ele se sentisse à vontade para ser ele mesmo. Talvez ele também estivesse se esforçando para ser mais simpático com ela, considerando que nunca tinham se falado antes. _

_Certo dia de sábado, Sakura teve que cancelar a aula, porque tinha outro compromisso, que ela nem se lembrava mais qual era. O caso é que Sasuke acabou insistindo para a aula ser transferida para a noite. Sakura aceitou (quanto mais rápido ele recuperasse as notas, mais rápido tudo voltaria ao normal). _

_Mas para ser sincera, Sakura estava gostando de como as coisas estavam. Naruto parara de reclamar de Sasuke; agora chegava a falar bem dele e até ficar radiante quando eles se ajudavam nos treinos. E ele nem sabia de suas aulas com Sasuke... Ela só esperava que Sasuke não voltasse a implicar com Naruto quando as coisas voltassem a ser como eram. Mas pelo visto, não voltariam: Sakura já havia visto os dois saindo juntos no treino, trocando cumprimentos no corredor e na sala de aula... Como se fossem amigos. Sakura gostou de ver a reação de Naruto com a repentina mudança de comportamento de Sasuke._

_À noite, por volta das seis e meia (mal era noite, na verdade), Sakura chegou à casa de Sasuke. Ele a recebeu como sempre fazia, pelo menos desde a primeira aula deles. Dirigiram-se para a sala de estudos. Ficaram lá estudando por horas a fio, Sakura surpreendendo Sasuke quase dormindo em cima dos livros (ele realmente detestava história, apesar de agora estar entendendo melhor as coisas, graças a ela). _

_Sakura também estava se sentindo muito cansada, mas procurava não demonstrar. Queria adiantar a matéria o máximo que pudesse naquela noite. Mas estudar à noite é pior do que de manhã. Você vê tudo escuro lá fora, as estrelas, você pensa em sua cama... Sakura quase cochilou em cima dos livros várias vezes, enquanto Sasuke fazia exercícios. _

_Quando eram aproximadamente nove e meia da noite, Sasuke admitiu que estava cansado e com fome. E estudar de barriga vazia é péssimo. Sendo obrigada a concordar com ele, Sakura disse:_

_-Vou para casa, Sasuke. Até sábado que vem._

_-Por que não fica para o jantar hoje? – perguntou ele, se postando em sua frente._

_-Porque meus pais estão em casa nesse mês, e devo satisfações a eles. – ela respondeu, contornando Sasuke_

_-Ah, você pode jantar fora só hoje, se eles vão ficar o mês todo. – insistiu ele. Sakura não viu como podia negar. Tirando que, estranhamente, uma parte dela queria ficar ali..._

_-Tudo bem então – rendeu-se, por fim._

_Sasuke se virou e Sakura teve a impressão de vê-lo sorrindo. Ela pegou o celular e avisou que jantaria na casa de "um aluno da monitoria", sem dar nomes. Quando desligou, Sasuke anunciou que tinha pedido uma pizza. _

_Vinte minutos depois do pedido (vinte silenciosos minutos), a pizza chegou. Os dois foram comer na cozinha, um de frente para o outro. O silêncio não parecia incomodar Sasuke, mas Sakura estava irrequieta. Estava acostumada a falar, conversar bastante com seus amigos. Porém Sasuke não era seu amigo, mas Sakura sentia a necessidade de preencher aquele silêncio._

_Perguntou desde quando ele morava sozinho. Era uma pergunta idiota, ela sabia, mas fora a primeira coisa que surgira em sua cabeça. Sasuke pareceu surpreso ao ver que ela puxara conversa, mas respondeu assim mesmo e devolveu a pergunta. E assim eles começaram a conversar, perguntando um ao outro coisas banais, como cor favorita, matéria favorita, comida que mais gosta e que menos gosta, data de aniversário, bandas, filmes, esporte, programas de TV, entre outros. _

_Quando Sakura percebeu, já eram dez e meia da noite. Disse que iria para casa, pois já estava tarde. Sasuke, porém, queria saber mais alguma coisa._

_-Sobre aquela história de ninguém ficar sabendo... – começou ele._

_-Você contou para alguém? –perguntou ela, surpresa_

_-Não, não é isso – ele se apressou em dizer – É que... Não vejo problema da gente se falar na escola. _

_-Por que não? Naruto ia estranhar. – corrigiu ela_

_-Também não vejo problema dele ficar sabendo. Uzumaki e eu nos damos até bem... – Sakura sabia que era verdade. Não fazia mais sentido continuar escondendo aquilo de Naruto_

_-Ok então... – concordou Sakura_

_-Bem... Então até segunda-feira – se despediu ele_

_-Até – respondeu Sakura._

_Sakura não entendia porque, mas quando saiu da casa de Sasuke, estava com a impressão de que ela e ele poderiam se considerar amigos. E uma parte dela parecia pular de alegria, por dentro. _

_**Flashback off**_

Sakura se sentiu um pouco melhor ao ficar pensando nas boas lembranças que ela tinha, dos momentos felizes com Sasuke. Na época, ela não sabia, mas estava começando a se apaixonar por ele, mesmo sem querer.

Rolou na cama. Olhou para o anel. Sasuke já tinha feito uma grande besteira antes. Que a machucara muito. Mas naquela ocasião, ele conseguira o perdão dela.

Será que ele faria alguma coisa para conseguir de novo? E ela, seria perdoada por ter deixado-o para trás?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ao contrário dos tantos dias em que ele acordava extremamente tarde, Sasuke acordou antes mesmo do seu despertador. Sentia-se uma pessoa nova. Estava decidido a fazer uma coisa. Depois do que Kakashi lhe dissera no dia anterior ("Se ela é o _seu_ sonho"), estava realmente decidido de que era aquilo que ele queria. Só precisava esperar mais um pouco... Não estragaria tudo.

Sasuke tomou café rapidamente, escovou os dentes e saiu de casa. No dia anterior, fora a pé com Naruto, mas hoje iria de carro para ir mais rápido. Enquanto dirigia, lembrou-se da época em que começava a surgir alguma coisa além de amizade entre ele e Sakura... Como ele a magoara e com consertara aquilo...

_**Flashback on**_

_Sasuke estava certo de que Sakura estava se apaixonando por ele. E isso era bom. Seu plano podia dar mais um passo a frente..._

_Lembrou-se do plano. Não tinha pensado nele quando pediu para falar com Sakura durante a semana. Só... Pensou que seria bom poder conversar com ela nos corredores. _

_Pensando assim, percebeu que seu plano estava perdendo o sentido. Ele nunca soubera por que odiara Naruto desde o momento em que olhara para ele. Agora entendia... Era porque Naruto tinha muitos amigos. Sasuke tinha inveja dele, por ter tantas pessoas que gostavam dele pelo que ele era. Gostaria que as pessoas gostassem dele por causa disso também. Mas na escola, ele era frio com todos. Em casa, com Sakura... Ele se sentia bem, podia ser ele mesmo, a pessoa por baixo da máscara de estrela do basquete da escola. _

_E Sakura parecia gostar de conversar com ele. Naquela noite da aula noturna, percebeu que Sakura não era uma garota idiota, como todas as outras. Ela tinha a cabeça no lugar, uma opinião das coisas, um jeito próprio de ser. E Sasuke gostou disso._

_E então viu que não tinha sentido continuar com o plano. Naruto e ele se ajudavam muito no basquete, o Uzumaki sempre saia do vestiário junto com ele, passara a se sentar do lado de Sasuke nas aulas, conversava sem parar, e fazia Sasuke rir. Analisando como um todo, o Uchiha percebeu que Naruto queria ser seu amigo. E Sasuke também queria ser amigo de Naruto. Quem diria... Sendo amigo de Naruto (agora essa se tornara sua nova meta), não fazia sentido tentar "roubá-la" dele. Então, pediria para Sakura parar de dar aulas de história para ele no sábado, e os dois voltariam a se ignorar, ou até mesmo continuar aquele início de amizade que surgira naquela noite... _

_Mas não lhe pareceu certo. A idéia de voltar a ignorar Sakura o perturbou. Ele não queria ignorá-la. Gostava dela, era uma garota muito boa... Diferente de todas, decidida, meiga, engraçada... Era bom se sentir amigo dela. Mas aquilo não podia continuar. Infelizmente. Só Começara por causa da inveja idiota de Sasuke, e não podia ir além. E se ela descobrisse? Seria pior para ele... Mais difícil de superar... Tinha que fazer aquilo. Chegou à sala de aula, esperando estar vazia (segunda-feira era o dia em que todo mundo chegava tarde), mas para seu azar, lá estava Sakura, sozinha. Tinha que falar logo com ela._

_Aproximou-se. Cumprimentou-a. Sakura pareceu estranhar aquele cumprimento, mas depois se lembrou da noite de sábado e retribuiu o cumprimento, sorrindo. Sasuke se odiou por gostar daquele sorriso. Então, respirou fundo e começou:_

_-Sakura, preciso te falar uma coisa. _

_-Eu também! Sabia que vou entrar pro time de líderes de torcida? Minha amiga Tenten me arrastou... Mas vai ser divertido. – disse ela, sem parar de sorrir. Olhando naqueles olhos verdes tão radiantes, não conseguiu dizer o que _**devia**_. Na verdade, ele disse o que _**queria**_._

_-Que bom. Mas eu queria te dizer que... Você está livre hoje à noite? – perguntou ele_

_-Am... Sim... Por quê? Precisa de mais aulas? – ela indagou_

_-Bem, estava pensando se você não queria... Dar uma volta hoje à noite. – foi o melhor que ele conseguiu dizer. Sakura pareceu surpresa com o convite_

_-Ah... Tudo bem. Que horas? – perguntou ela, um pouco encabulada. _

_-Pode ser às sete? – perguntou Sasuke_

_-Claro. A gente... Se vê, então. – disse ela, no momento em que Naruto entrou na sala._

_Sasuke saiu de perto de Sasuke e cumprimentou Naruto com a mão. Depois, foi apara o seu lugar, sem saber porque diabos havia convidado Sakura Haruno para sair. E, pelos olhares que Naruto lhe lançou enquanto Sakura conversava com ele (provavelmente contando sobre as aulas e o convite), nem o Uzumaki nem a Haruno sabiam o porquê._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Sasuke se lembrava que a primeira vez que ele e Sakura saíram fora um pouco embaraçosa. Ele não sabia o que dizer, então ficou em silêncio. Ela, por sua vez, insistia em puxar qualquer assunto. Sasuke gostava disso em Sakura. Ele não era de conversar, mas se sentia à vontade para falar quando era Sakura quem puxava o assunto. Não foi o melhor encontro que Sasuke teve, e Sakura parecia sentir o mesmo. Ele se odiou por deixá-la tão entediada. Prometeu a si mesmo que compensaria aquele dia com outro encontro._

_Eles saíram na sexta-feira, a convite dele, obviamente. Foi ela quem escolheu o restaurante. Nesse "encontro" (Sasuke não tinha certeza se era isso mesmo que acontecia), Sakura se divertiu mais, e Sasuke não pôde negar que ele também. Foi nesse dia que ele sugeriu que as aulas de sábado de manhã fossem para sábado à noite. Sakura concordou. A terceira vez foi na casa de Sasuke comendo pizza novamente, e conversando muito. Sasuke achava que eles agora tinham uma amizade fixa. Era bom se sentir assim. Pra melhorar, Naruto sem dúvida agora era quase seu melhor amigo. Sasuke não sabia que ter amigos era tão bom._

_Continuou saindo com Sakura várias vezes, até no meio da semana. Em uma sexta-feira, depois da prova de inglês, Sakura sugeriu que eles fossem ao parque de diversões. Sasuke aceitou sem problemas. No domingo, Naruto e Hinata (uma amiga tímida de Sakura, namorada de Naruto), também foram. Rodaram o lugar todo, e Sasuke se surpreendeu como Sakura e Naruto pareciam duas crianças querendo ir a todos os brinquedos. _

_Por último, restou a roda gigante. Naruto sentou com Hinata, e Sasuke com Sakura. Ela, como de costume, continuava falando sem parar. Sasuke achava aquilo irritante. Mas não era ruim; adorava o fato de aquilo ser tão irritante. O Uchiha estava olhando para ela, sem ouvir nada do que ela dizia. Sakura continuava falando, olhando o parque lá embaixo._

_De repente, ela voltou seu rosto para Sasuke, sorrindo, e flagrou seu olhar. Ele não desviou os olhos dela. Ela também não, mas não sorria mais. Tinha uma expressão curiosa no rosto – como se estivesse perguntando porque Sasuke estava olhando pra ela de jeito tão esquisito. E então, Sasuke aproximou seu rosto do de Sakura, sem saber ao certo o que estava fazendo... Viu a garota fechar os olhos... Fechou os seus também... Pôde sentir suas respirações se misturando..._

_E então, a droga da roda-gigante parou com um solavanco. Sasuke abriu os olhos. Sakura também abriu. Sasuke observou o rosto dela corar. Constrangida, ela olhou para baixo e comentou como a paisagem era bonita lá de cima. O brinquedo havia parado exatamente no ponto mais alto de todos. _

_Depois disso, nada aconteceu. Sakura recusou a carona de Sasuke (disse que iria com Naruto), e Sasuke ficou pensando porque tudo com ele devia ser do pior jeito._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Na segunda-feira, Sasuke e Sakura não se falaram. Nada além de "Bom dia", pelo menos. Não tinha problema. Sasuke não estava pronto para falar com ela. Não sabia ainda porque ele fizera aquilo na roda-gigante. Era tudo muito difícil. _

_Mas o que aconteceu naquele dia não foi bom: Sasuke e Naruto estavam no treino de basquete, e Sakura e as amigas, no treino de líder de torcida. Certamente o time de basquete já havia notado que Sasuke já não odiava mais Naruto. E aceitavam isso numa boa. Mas é lógico que eles tinham que implicar com Sasuke de alguma forma... _

_-E então, Sasuke... Estão dizendo que você está saindo com a monitora. – implicou Suigetsu, um pivô idiota do banco de reservas. Naruto tinha ido chamar Sakura para ir embora com ele, e não estava com o resto do time, a caminho dos vestiários._

_-Cara, ela tem que ser realmente muito boa para você estar saindo com ela... – completou Kidoumaru, que era companheiro de Naruto na quadra como pivô._

_-Com tanta líder de torcida dando mole, você pega justo a monitora! Tô te estranhando, cara... – disse Suigetsu, arreganhando os dentes pontiagudos. Sasuke estava ficando impaciente._

_-Diz aí: você apostou com alguém que pegava ela? – perguntou Sakon, outro jogador._

_Sasuke não suportou mais. O time inteiro estava implicando. Daqui a pouco a escola inteira ia perceber que Sasuke Uchiha estava saindo com a __**monitora**__. E Sasuke tinha uma imagem a zelar._

_-Sakur... A __**monitora**__ não é ninguém para mim. Só fui atrás dela para ver se eu conseguia tirar o Uzumaki do sério, quando a gente se odiava. Agora, não preciso mais fazer isso. – disse Sasuke sem pensar. _

_A essa altura o time já estava perto da entrada do vestiário masculino, que é a algumas portas de distância do feminino. Sasuke se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo. Naruto e Sakura estavam a aproximadamente seis metros de distância e tinham ouvido tudo, porque Sasuke dissera aquilo em alto e bom som. Sakura se virou e saiu pisando duro no corredor. Sasuke pensou em ir atrás dela, mas Naruto lhe lançou um olhar de quem quer matar alguém e saiu atrás de Sakura. _

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_No dia seguinte, Sasuke não ousou chegar perto de Sakura. Ainda gostava de viver, e sabia que Sakura já havia deixado um garoto chamado Rock Lee em casa por dois dias depois de ter tomado uma bolada na barriga num jogo de queimada. _

_Mas Sasuke teve uma estranha sensação naquele dia quando viu Naruto passar o braço pelo ombro de Sakura, na hora da saída. Eles eram amigos, e Naruto tinha namorada (Hinata parecia não se importar). Então porque Sasuke se importava? Ele não entendia aquela emoção - era uma mistura de dor e raiva, desejo e desespero. Ele nunca havia se sentido assim antes; não podia definir isso. E quando viu Sakura abraçar Naruto, entendeu o que era: Sasuke estava com ciúmes. Ele só não entendia porque..._

_Na quarta-feira, o treino foi violento. O time não ousou gozar de Sasuke ou Naruto, mas o Uzumaki estava decidido a deixar Sasuke com a marca da bola de basquete em seu rosto. E também não foi para o vestiário junto com o resto._

_Mas outra pessoa apareceu lá, no vestiário. Andando decidida, com passos firmes, ignorando a quantidade de garotos seminus e de toalha que havia ali, Sakura Haruno apareceu. Para falar com Sasuke. Os meninos faziam comentários maliciosos, mas ela ignorou todos. Chegou ao lugar em que Sasuke estava (ainda de uniforme), e quando ela abriu a boca para falar, Sasuke a interrompeu:_

_-Sakura, eu s... – mas não terminou_

_-Não quero saber, Sasuke Uchiha! – disse ela, raivosa. Sasuke, que estava sentado, levantou-se. – Só vim aqui para fazer uma coisa..._

_Sakura ergueu uma mão e bateu-a com força no rosto de Sasuke. Doeu, e muito. Mas doía mais saber que vinha de Sakura._

_-Nunca diga que nunca te dei nada... – ela deu um sorriso sem emoção. E saiu do vestiário masculino, deixando Sasuke sozinho e atônito._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Os dias correram devagar para Sasuke. As aulas eram tediantes demais, nada parecia interessante e ele estava novamente sem amigos. Nem o treino de basquete serviu para deixá-lo melhor. Na verdade, não houve treino direito: quando Kakashi percebeu que Naruto parecia brincar de tiro ao alvo com Sasuke (e o Uchiha era o alvo), cancelou o treino._

_Sasuke ficou em casa pensando o que estava acontecendo com ele. Primeiro, em vez de acabar com aquela palhaçada de uma vez, chamou Sakura para sair. Segundo, quase a beijou sem motivo algum na roda gigante. Terceiro, disse que ela não era nada para ele. Quarto, sentiu __**ciúmes. **__Algo estava decididamente errado._

_Então caiu a ficha. Como ele era burro. Caramba, como não percebera? Ele só podia estar apaixonado por Sakura! Apaixonado... Tudo começara com um plano idiota, e fugiu de seu controle... Então Sasuke tomou uma decisão. Que se dane a imagem que ele tem na escola, que se dane o time de basquete. Agora só queria ter certeza de era isso que ele queria. _

_No sábado de manhã, acordou às seis da manhã em ponto. O sol nascia em Boston. Trocou de roupa, tomou café e foi até a casa de Sakura. Não sabia como falar com ela. Não apertaria a campainha e diria "Oi Sakura, tudo bem?". Avistou, no chão, várias pedrinhas no jardim. Pegou algumas. Escolheu uma janela, suspirou fundo e começou a tacar as pedrinhas. Uma. Duas. Três. Quatro. Cinco. Seis. Sete._

_Quando Sasuke já ia tacar a oitava, mesmo com medo de quebrar a janela sem querer, ouviu uma voz atrás de si:_

_-Quer acordar meus pais? – disse Sakura. Ele não vira a garota sair de casa._

_-Na verdade, queria acordar você – admitiu Sasuke. Sakura fez uma cara feia._

_-Queria dizer que não sou ninguém na minha cara, dessa vez? – perguntou ela, debochada._

_-Sakura, disse aquilo sem pensar. Se você não fosse nada, por que continuei te chamando para sair?– ela abriu a boca para responder, mas Sasuke continuou – Por que quase te beijei na roda gigante? Por que estaria aqui, para falar com você? – finalizou Sasuke. _

_Sakura ficou boquiaberta. Pelo visto, não tinha pensado em nada daquilo. _

_-Sakura, entenda: você faz tudo isso, todo esse lugar ser real. O basquete, a escola, é você quem faz isso ser real para mim. – disse ele_

_-Sasuke, porque está me dizendo isso? – perguntou ela, confusa. Sasuke sentiu a impaciência ferver dentro de si. Ele dissera tudo! O que mais ela queria?_

_-Porque – Sasuke deu um passo à frente – Estou apaixonado por você._

_E dizendo isso, colocou uma de suas mãos no rosto de Sakura e a beijou. Sakura pareceu surpresa no início, mas Sasuke sentiu as mãos dela em seu pescoço puxando-o para mais perto. Quando Sasuke ia se afastar, Sakura ficou na ponta dos pés para prolongar o beijo. Quando finalmente acabou, Sakura soltou suas mãos do pescoço de Sasuke e perguntou, corada, sem olhar para Sasuke:_

_-Temos uma aula hoje a noite, não é?_

_Sasuke sorriu e a beijou novamente._

_**Flashback off**_

-Senhor Uchiha! Quer _fazer o favor_ de prestar atenção na aula? – perguntou a voz estridente do professor Orochimaru, de História.

Sasuke tentou se concentrar no livro a sua frente, mas ele só conseguia pensar na ligação que Naruto fizera naquela manhã, e se o loiro não fosse tão esquecido, não teria chegado na sala atrasado por ter deixado o livro de Biologia (segunda aula) em casa, e Sasuke já estaria sabendo para onde Sakura iria depois que saísse de Los Angeles.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura estranhou a ligação que recebera naquela manhã. Por que Naruto queria saber para onde ela ia?

Aquilo não importava, na verdade. Teria que ensaiar muito naquele dia, e junto com a banda. Pelo menos Sakura já se sentia melhor. Chorara mais um pouco à noite; se lembrara de como fora o pedido de namoro que Sasuke fizera...

_**Flashback on**_

_Fora engraçado. No dia em que Sasuke a beijou eles tinham uma aula de monitoria. Assim como no dia em que ele a ouviu cantando, meses depois, ela estava ajudando Sasuke a lavar a louça. Para não perder o pequeno anel que Sasuke dera em sua primeira aula (não tinha valor material, mas para ela tinha grande valor sentimental), Sakura tirou-o do dedo e o colocou em cima da mesa. Sem que ela percebesse, Sasuke pegou o anel e o escondeu._

_Sakura não tinha certeza se ela e Sasuke iriam ficar dali para frente (não tinha certeza ainda se era parte do plano dele ou se estava sendo sincero). Sasuke parecia um pouco indeciso sobre o que fazer. Se despediram de forma atrapalhada, mas Sasuke acabou por dar um selinho nela. Até ali, Sakura não tinha percebido a ausência do anel. _

_Mas logo no dia seguinte, depois de ter ligado para Naruto para avisar que ela e Sasuke estavam bem agora, e é lógico, depois de ter passado um bom tempo conversando com suas amigas, ela sentiu aquela estranha sensação de dedos vazios. Olhou para a mão e viu que o anel não estava ali. Desesperou-se. Onde ele estava? Onde ela o colocara? Tinha certeza de que estava com ele... Na casa de Sasuke. Lembrava-se de ter tirado o anel, mas não de ter colocado... Droga..._

_Durante a semana, Sasuke e Sakura continuaram se estranhando um pouco. Sasuke parecia não saber o que fazer diante daquela situação, e Sakura decidira que esperaria ele tomar iniciativa. E esconder as mãos a toda hora não era fácil. Deixava as mãos baixas, evitava mostrá-las para gesticular, e chegara a usar luvas no meio da semana, num dia que não estava tão frio. Mal sabia ela o que Sasuke estava tramando..._

_No sábado, Sasuke disse que eles poderiam trocar as aulas da noite por uma "volta por aí". Sakura aceitou. Sem saber por que, se arrumou mais do que o que o comum. Tinha que admitir que se apaixonara por Sasuke, por quem ele era de verdade, por dentro. E mais rápido do que percebera. E não sabia com se sentiria se Sasuke dissesse que não gostava dela naquela noite... Na hora marcada, Sasuke apareceu em sua casa. Os dois seguiram silenciosamente para a praça no centro da cidade e se sentaram perto de um grande chafariz. Depois de um tempo em silêncio, Sasuke disse:_

_-Acho que é melhor eu parar de gastar minhas noites de sábado com a monitoria, Sakura... – Sakura olhou pro lado. Era o que ela temia. Ser usada e depois... Jogada fora._

_-Ah... Bem, tudo... B-bem, então... – gaguejou ela_

_-Você foi de grande ajuda. Minhas notas subiram, e eu estou entendendo as aulas. Obrigado._

_-De nada. – Sakura lutava contra a tristeza que tentava invadi-la_

_-Mas sabe uma coisa que eu reparei? – perguntou Sasuke. Sakura não responde, e ele continuou: - Você não está mais usando aquele anel que eu te dei na nossa primeira aula... Ficou com raiva de mim e jogou fora? – Sakura estacou. Droga, ele tinha reparado!_

_-Sim – inventou ela. Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_-Sim? – repetiu ele. Sakura se levantou, de cabeça baixa. _

_-Não – admitiu, sem olhar pra ele – Eu o perdi, Sasuke. Desculpa... Eu me lembro de ter tirado na sua casa, mas não de ter colocado de novo! Eu n..._

_-Eu roubei – interrompeu Sasuke_

_-Você __**roubou**__? – perguntou Sakura, incrédula. Então ele fizera aquilo de propósito, e ela caíra direitinho! – Por que fez isso?_

_-Porque achei que estava na hora de te dar um anel de verdade – e dizendo isso, Sasuke tirou uma caixinha do bolso com um sorriso. Sakura viu um anel dourado em seu dedo anelar na mão direita. Ele abriu a caixinha e viu um anel idêntico lá dentro – Sakura Haruno, quer namorar comigo?_

_Sakura mal podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Sasuke estava lhe dando um anel de namoro! Não dava para acreditar... Sakura se deu conta de que deveria responder e então, disse:_

_-__**É tudo o que eu mais quero agora**__, Sasuke! – Sasuke sorriu ao ouvir a resposta. Tirou o anel e o colocou no dedo anelar da mão direita de Sakura. E em seguida, deixando toda aquela estranheza que reinara entre eles naquela semana, ele a beijou._

_-Mas se quiser – disse Sasuke depois que se separaram e tirando do bolso o anel prateado – Posso te dar este de volta... – e colocou no dedo indicador da mesma mão do novo anel de Sakura._

_**Flashback off**_

Sakura se sentiu estranhamente feliz ao se lembrar desse dia. Estranho. Ela devia estar sofrendo por isso... Mas a memória de um dia feliz deixava Sakura melhor. Olhou para o relógio no criado e soltou uma exclamação: eram quase nove horas, e o ensaio estava marcado para começar às oito. Quando ia pegar suas coisas e sair, ouviu uma batida na porta, e a voz de Andy Hurley perguntou:

-Sakura? Você está aí?

-Sim! – gritou Sakura em resposta. – Já estou indo! – Sakura pegou seu violão, a chave e destrancou a porta.

-Estranhamos você não aparecer por lá... – comentou Andy – Você não parece ter cara de quem se atrasa. – é, Sakura _não tinha_ o costume de se atrasar.

-Perdi a hora. – murmurou ela, trancando a porta

-Posso fazer uma pergunta? – disse Andy. "_Já fez_", pensou ela

-Sim – respondeu Sakura

-O que fez você vir para cá? Quero dizer, você disse que tinha que fazer uma coisa antes... Avisar alguém. E pediu uma hora. Mas você voltou em meia hora. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ele. Uau. O cara das revistinhas em quadrinho era bem observador... Sakura não achava que estava deixando _tão_ claro assim que estava mal.

-Não – respondeu ela

-Ah. Com certeza. É por isso que seus olhos estão vermelhos de tanto chorar. – Sakura olhou para Andy, mas ele olhava para frente. Seus olhos estavam _**tão**_ vermelhos assim?

-Não estava chorando – afirmou Sakura, mas sua voz denunciava sua mentira.

-É. E isso não tem a ver com o anel em cima do criado. – comentou ele

-Com você sabe disso? – indagou Sakura, chocada.

-Sei juntar dois mais dois. Além disso, você não parece a mesma daquela dia na boate de Boston. Você casou com alguém?

-Não! – por que todo mundo pensava que era uma aliança de casamento?

-Namoro, então... – pelo menos ele não perguntara sobre noivado.

-É – replicou Sakura de má vontade

-Hum. Por que não está usando? Seu namorado não quis deixar você vir? – aquele cara só podia ter uma bola de cristal, ou ler mentes!

-É – repetiu Sakura, sem querer continuar naquele assunto.

-Hum... Ele gosta de você? – Sakura gostava de pensar que sim. Mas tudo o que Sasuke deixara para ela foram memórias...

-Acho que sim – isso foi sincero

-Ah. Então porque não veio com você?

-Aonde quer chegar, Andy? – perguntou Sakura, perdendo a paciência

-Sabe porque nós estamos ficando tanto tempo em Los Angeles? – perguntou Andy.

-Não! – replicou Sakura, estranhando a mudança de assunto

-Por que Pete tem uma família aqui. Ele quer ficar um pouco com ela antes de sair em turnê. E Ashlee não se importa. Ela o apóia. Sabe que ele vai voltar. Pete poderia ter simplesmente saído e a deixado com o filho, mas preferiu ficar um tempo. E Ashlee vai esperar por ele. Se essa cara gosta de você... Vai te apoiar. E você, se gosta dele, deve esperar. Mas se ele não te apóia, sinto muito, mas já era. – explicou Andy.

Tudo ficou muito claro de repente para Sakura. Foi com se jogassem um balde de água fria em sua cabeça, como se ela tivesse emergido de um poço escuro. Tudo parecia de repente tão real – as cores, os cheiros, os sabores, os sons.

Os sons. Sakura não percebera que já haviam entrado e saído do carro e chagado ao local do show. Pôde ouvir Patrick passando algumas músicas com Joe, e Pete observando o nada com o baixo no colo. Os viu e acenou. Sakura acenou bobamente de volta. Sentiu um vazio nos dedos. E se sentiu estúpida por parar de usar o anel. Os dois, na verdade. Mas só um estava ao seu alcance.

-Obrigada, Andy – murmurou ela, se sentindo melhor. Andy murmurou um "De nada" e andou até Pete.

Ela ainda amava Sasuke. E tinha esperança de que ele voltasse. Talvez ele dissera aquilo da boca para fora senão, não estaria sofrendo. E Sakura se sentiu bem. Como se acreditasse que Sasuke pudesse encontrá-la.

Mas, por enquanto, era só esperar...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke saiu apressado da aula. E arrastou Naruto junto.

-E então? Pra onde ela vai? –perguntou Sasuke, ansioso

-Calma aí, caramba... Ela vai pro Arizona... Pra Phoenix. – respondeu Naruto.

-Que droga, essas caras só sabem fazer shows do outro lado do país! – reclamou Sasuke

-Peraí, você quer ir atrás da Sakura? – perguntou Naruto

-Não, vou direcionar um míssel na direção dela. Claro que vou atrás dela!

-Quando? – perguntou seu amigo

-Depois do jogo de sábado. O jogo acaba as oito – respondeu Sasuke

-O show começa às nove e meia, no domingo! Dá tempo! – informou Naruto

-Eu sei. E eu já comprei meu ingresso pela internet. Chega amanhã. – disse Sasuke

-Você pensou em tudo... – disse Naruto

-É...

-Mas hein, quem chamou a sakura para a turnê? – perguntou o loiro

-Pete Wentz – Sasuke franziu o cenho

-O CARA COM O SORRISO DO TAMANHO DE UM HIDRANTE? – berrou Naruto

-Esse daí mesmo, Naruto. – disse Sasuke, rindo

-Caraca... Você é doido mesmo, cara. Atravessar o país...

Sasuke assentiu; estava doido mesmo era para encontrar Sakura...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A sexta-feira fora bem cansativa para Sakura. Ela passou o dia inteiro ensaiando várias vezes, observando o Fall Out Boy ensaiar. Observar a banda era muito bom, mas tinha seu lado ruim. Sai parecia não gostar de Fall Out Boy, e fazia críticas para Sakura a todo o momento. Ela estava se controlando para não pegar o violão e bater com ele na cabeça de Sai, mas não foi tão difícil. A música estava a acalmando, e a conversa que tivera com Andy a deixara mais tranqüila. Tirando que não era só ela quem estava com raiva de Sai.

Andy "sem querer" deixou uma das baquetas escapar de sua mão no meio da música (quando todos pararam de tocar e só ele continuava). Coincidência ou não, a baqueta bateu diretamente em Sai, que era o mais próximo da bateria. E Joe jogou uma latinha de refrigerante vazia em Sai quando este a deixou no chão. Patrick quase tacou o microfone nele depois de ter sido chamado de "Pat" pela décima vez.

Mas a pérola do dia foi quando Sai fez um comentário idiota sobre Pete e este ameaçou tacar o baixo nele. Sakura não duvidava que Pete fizesse isso: o comentário era realmente muito ofensivo até mesmo para ele, que está acostumado a isso; e Pete já destruíra um baixo e um "B" gigante na gravação de um clipe. Sai o ignorou e fez outra piadinha de mau gosto, e Pete realmente tirou o baixo e deu uns passos na direção de Sai, que desapareceu no mesmo momento. Sakura tinha certeza de que nunca rira tanto em sua vida.

Mas aquele era o grande dia. Ela estava nervosa. Olhou o anel e se lembrou do que Andy dissera. Ela se sentia melhor, mas ainda doía pensar um pouco que Sasuke ainda não dera nenhum sinal de que iria atrás dela. Como dissera antes – agora ele era apenas muitas memórias, um verso numa canção.

Em uma hora haveria mais ensaios. Sakura estava pintando a unha dos pés de vermelho e ouvindo música alta no iPod quando percebeu que havia alguém batendo na porta; tirou os fones e gritou para a pessoa entrar. Se fosse Sai, o vidro do esmalte estava bem à mão... Mas felizmente, era Pete.

-Oi – cumprimentou Pete ao passar pela porta, encostando-a.

-Oi Pete – disse Sakura, sem tirar os olhos das unhas.

-Pronta pra hoje à noite? – perguntou ele

-Acho que sim – disse ela.

-Andy me disse que conversou com você ontem. Você parece estar muito melhor – disse ele

-E estou... Acho que estava antecipando um sofrimento... Sem necessidade. – não era totalmente verdade; era impossível não sofrer diante daquela situação

-Percebi. Todos nós percebemos. Você canta melhor quando está _se sentindo_ melhor.

-É... – Sakura não iria admitir que pensou em Sasuke e nas inúmeras memórias dos momentos bons que tiveram juntos para cantar melhor – Mas eu não sabia que o Andy podia falar coisas tão profundas... Ele parece tão quieto e sério... Mas é bem observador... – comentou Sakura

-Eu sei... Mas olhe bem: não julgue um livro pela capa. – Pete pareceu pensar um pouco e depois disse – Veja o Obama: mesmo com aquela cara de sonso, nós o apoiamos e agora ele é presidente dos Estados Unidos. – Pete deu um sorriso

-Que comparação... – comentou Sakura, rindo

-O que é isso? – perguntou Pete, pegando o anel no criado – Você é casada? – Sakura ficou irritada. Como todos os homens que viam um anel dourado pensavam logo em casamento?

-Tenho cara de quem é casada? – perguntou Sakura, curiosa

-_**Eu**_ tenho de quem é casado? – devolveu Pete, uma expressão divertida no rosto.

-Ah... Não... – admitiu Sakura.

-É... Ninguém dizia que o lance com a Ashlee ia pra frente... E aqui estamos nós, casados. – Pete ergueu a mão esquerda com a aliança. Sakura voltou a rir. – A gente se vê no ensaio, em uma hora. – disse ele

-Tá... Mas não sou casada. É de namoro... Ou era. – disse Sakura, triste

-Alguém de vocês dois terminou? – perguntou Pete

-Não, na verdade... – disse Sakura

-Então ainda é namoro. Qual é nome dele...?

-Sasuke Uchiha – disse Sakura sem pensar.

-Sabe, não é qualquer cara que sai usando anel de compromisso no dedo. Só espere...

-Sim... E Pete... Obrigada. – disse Sakura.

Sakura estava se sentindo melhor. Não curada, mas talvez a dor não fosse tão forte agora. Ele apenas sorriu e fechou a porta ao sair. Sakura olhou para o anel que Pete deixara na cama. Não faria mal usá-lo, nem que fosse só por alguns dias....

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sábado à noite. Sasuke mal podia creditar na rapidez com que o dia tinha passado. Ele mal percebera e já era hora de entrar na quadra. O jogo foi espetacular: o time da Suna era forte, tinham um cara genial como armador, mas Sasuke também era genial. Até mais, como provara naquela noite. Fora praticamente graças a ele e Naruto que o jogo terminou em 96 para Konoha e 82 para Suna. Sasuke teve vontade de ir para a comemoração com o time, mas tinha outra coisa para fazer.

Mal podia acreditar que tinha ligado para Itachi. Não para contar o que acontecera na noite em que Sakura fora embora com detalhes, mas sim para pedir o BMW preto do irmão emprestada. É lógico que Itachi criou dificuldades, obrigando Sasuke a contar o que ele queria. Só depois foi que concordou em emprestar o carro para a viagem. O carro de Itachi tinha pneus melhores, era mais rápido e tinha um tanque maior. A viagem de Sasuke duraria um dia inteiro. Ele faria curtas paradas para comer e dormiria no carro mesmo, só por algumas horas. Pra não dormir, fez questão de ter Coca-Cola por perto. Estava tudo pronto.

Sasuke saiu logo depois de ter tomado um banho nos vestiários mesmo. Não queria perder tempo em hipótese alguma. Teria Sakura de volta dentro de aproximadamente 24 horas... Apenas mais um dia sem ela... Suportando as memórias ruins...

E lembrou-se da noite em que cometeu o maior erro de sua vida.

_**Flashback on**_

_Na noite do show do Fall Out Boy na Tric!, Tenten ficara de apresentar a banda para Sakura. Sai, porém, quisera ir junto. Sasuke gostava do fato de Sakura estar fazendo o que gostava de fazer, mas na maioria das vezes aquilo incluía Sai. E Sai era ruim._

_Sasuke não gostara dele desde a primeira vez em que o vira. Por isso, mandou a música de Sakura para Tenten e Kushina ouvirem. Sasuke já vira Sai antes e sabia que ele não era flor que se cheirasse. _

_A história só piorou quando veio o dueto. Sasuke fez de tudo para parecer feliz, mas era difícil quando tinha Sai no meio. Sentiu um grande alívio quando Sai saiu em turnê com o Simple Plan. Sakura faria sucesso sozinha agora. Mas aquele cara tinha que voltar para fazer mais um dueto com ela! Pelo menos, o segundo dueto resultou no sucesso de __**Sakura**__. _

_Mas não era isso que incomodava Sasuke... Se Sakura tivesse que fazer parceria com alguém, tudo bem... Mas Sai parecia querer mais do que uma parceria. Certa vez, vira o moreno tentando passar o braço em volta do ombro de Sakura, mas ela o repeliu. Outra vez, ele tentou passar o braço pela cintura dela. Na terceira vez, foi pior: sai chegou a sussurrar alguma coisa no ouvido dela, mas ela se afastou. Mas foi o cúmulo quando Sai tentou beijar Sakura a força. Sasuke viu a cena, sentiu uma repulsa tão grande naquele momento que só não arrebentou a cara dele porque Sakura bateu em Sai por ele, quase um pouco tarde demais, na verdade... Mas desde então Sai tenta provocar Sakura, irritando-a, chamando-a de feiosa._

_Quando Sakura chegou à casa de Sasuke e se atirou nos braços dele, ele pensou que algo ruim estava acontecendo. Mas Sakura começou a correr e gritar. Era felicidade._

_-Sakura, o que aconteceu? – ele se lembrava de ter perguntado_

_-Sasuke, você não tem idéia! É demais, é inacreditável! – gritou ela._

_-Sakura, diz de uma vez! – disse Sasuke_

_-Eles me chamaram, Sasuke, me chamaram! – gritou ela_

_-Quem chamou?_

_-O Fall Out Boy! Eles me chamaram para abrir a turnê deles, Sasuke! - Sakura correu até Sasuke e o abraçou de novo. Sasuke retribuiu o abraço. Sakura começou a rir bobamente em seu ombro. O Uchiha a carregou até a cozinha e a colocou sentada em cima da mesa. _

_-Me explique essa história direito – pediu Sasuke, beijando a testa de Sakura_

_-Eu tava nos bastidores... Com o Sai... O Sai... Me chamou para ir embora, mas o Pete, o Pete Wentz, sabe, o baixista... – Sakura estava muito agitada – Ele chamou a gente..._

_-A gente? – estranhou Sasuke_

_-É, eu e Sai... – explicou Sakura. Sasuke sabia que aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade..._

_-Por que Sai ter que ir junto? – perguntou ele, tentando esconder a raiva em sua voz_

_-Porque convidaram ele Sasuke... E dep..._

_-Espera aí, Sakura... Quando vocês vão sair de Boston?_

_-Bem, eu ia chegar aí... Eles saem hoje e não dá para esperar... – disse Sakura_

_-E o Sai vai – afirmou Sasuke_

_-Sim... Sasuke você vê algum problema nisso? – perguntou Sakura, estranhando_

_-Imagine... Você trancafiada em quartos de hotel por não sei quantos dias com um canalha que tenta te assediar de cinco em cinco minutos... Não é nenhum problema! – disse Sasuke_

_-Sasuke, o que significa isso? __É o Fall Out Boy! Uma __turnê, Sasuke! Por favor… - suplicou ela_

_-Não, Sakura, não é questão de ser ou não o Fall Out Boy... É esse cara! Eu não suporto o Sai! Não sei o que ele pode tentar fazer com você durante esse tempo todo! Sakura, eu o vi tentando assediar você várias vezes, e tenho medo de que você não consiga se defender!_

_-Me defender? Sasuke, o Sai é inofensivo! – disse Sakura_

_-Inofensivo?! Então quer dizer que um cara que tenta te agarrar é inofensivo! Não ligue, Sakura, se seu namorado vai ficar aqui enquanto tem um panaca te assediando por todos os cantos dos Estados Unidos! – replicou Sasuke, irritado_

_-Sasuke, o que é isso agora? Isso não tem nada a ver com Sai! – gritou Sakura, percebendo a que ponto Sasuke iria chegar_

_-Não tem? Então porque você não me chamou para ir com você...? – indagou ele. Sakura perdeu a fala. Não tinha pensado naquela possibilidade antes... Sasuke viu as lágrimas começarem a se formar nos cantos dos olhos de Sakura._

_-Sasuke... Por favor... É o meu sonho... Você me incentivou tanto... Por que isso agora? – perguntou ela. Na verdade, nem Sasuke sabia __**por que aquilo agora**__... _

_-Você quer ir, não quer? – perguntou Sasuke friamente. Sakura arregalou os olhos e Sasuke sabia o porquê. Seus olhos provavelmente estavam diferentes – sem brilho, só uma imensidão negra. Sakura lhe dissera uma vez que seus olhos brilhavam depois que conseguira amigos de verdade. _

_-__**É tudo o que mais quero agora**__... – sussurrou Sakura, desesperada._

_-Tudo o que mais quer...? – repetiu Sasuke no mesmo tom de voz. Sakura saltou da mesa_

_-Sasuke, por favor... – pediu ela_

_-Sakura... Você pode ir se quiser. Mas se for... Está tudo acabado. – disse Sasuke. Ele observou as lágrimas transbordarem dos olhos de Sakura. _

_Não quis ficar mais muito tempo ali. Deu a volta por trás de Sakura e saiu de sua própria casa, batendo a porta. Sasuke saiu vagando sem rumo, sem entender ao certo o que acabara de acontecer, o que ele fizera... Continuou andando cada vez mais rápido, até estar quase correndo. Parou, de repente, quando percebeu onde estava. _

_Estava exatamente na frente do banco em que pedira sakura em namoro, no ano anterior. Lembrou-se de como se sentira bem ao Sakura dizer que sim... Aliás, como ela dissera? "__**É tudo o que eu mais quero agora...**__". Sasuke viu como as palavras soaram familiares. Antes, Sasuke era tudo o que ela mais queria... Agora era sair naquela turnê, e Sasuke não queria deixar... _

_Sasuke voltou correndo para casa. Talvez Sakura ainda estivesse ali. E ele diria que fora um idiota completo, que não tinha motivos para dizer tudo aquilo, e ela podia ir naquela turnê, que Sasuke estaria esperando por ela enquanto ela estivesse fora, e a receberia de braços abertos..._

_Parou na porta de casa, ofegando. Abriu a porta. Estava do jeito que ele a deixara, aberta, sem tranca. Gritou por Sakura e ninguém respondeu. Gritou novamente e começou a circular pela casa, sentindo o desespero crescer dentro de si. Parou de procurar quando viu um objeto no criado da sala. Não sabia o que era, de longe, mas ao chegar mais perto, viu que se tratava do pequeno anel de prata desbotado._

_Sasuke desabou no sofá, sem acreditar no que acabara de fazer. De repente tudo pareceu preto e branco, nada mais importava... Como foi que ele dissera para Sakura no dia que a beijou? "Você faz tudo isso ser real para mim...". E Sasuke viu pela primeira vez que aquilo era completamente verdade._

_**Flashback off**_

Sasuke se odiou desde aquele momento e se odiaria para sempre se não conseguisse consertar aquele enorme estrago que fizera...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura ouvia o público gritando loucamente lá fora. Estava extremamente ansiosa. Andava de um lado para o outro, e tudo parecia incomodá-la: o cabelo, a maquiagem, a roupa... Apesar de ter sido ela quem escolheu seu figurino. Era uma blusa vermelha justa que pegava no pescoço e amarrava atrás, uma bermuda preta que era na altura dos joelhos, uma sandália preta e boina preta. Mas a única coisa que Sakura estava achando confortável nela mesma era o anel em seu dedo anelar, ainda que estivesse faltando o anel do dedo indicador.

-Nervosa? – perguntou Patrick

-Sim – replicou Sakura, sem parar de andar. Sai colocou o pé na frente para Sakura tropeçar, mas ela fez questão de chutar o pé dele ao invés de tropeçar nele. Sai gritou e Sakura riu, sendo acompanhada pelo Fall Out Boy.

-Qual é, feiosa? – disse Sai, alisando o pé machucado

-Nem sei o que você está fazendo aqui, Sai – respondeu ela, dando de ombros, e Sai calou a boca.

-Fica tranqüila – disse Joe, afinando a guitarra.

-É, o máximo que pode acontecer é ninguém gostar de você – disse Sai

-O que _não vai_ acontecer – replicou Patrick

-Certo, Pat – disse Sai. Sakura viu a mão de Pete se fechar no braço de Patrick para impedir que este chegasse perto da guitarra.

-Dois minutos! Vai se preparando, Sakura! – gritou alguém do lado de fora.

-É isso aí – disse Andy – Boa sorte, garota. Relaxa. Você é boa.

-Vai lá, Sakura. Mostra quem é que não vai gostar de você. – disse Joe

-Boa sorte aí. – disse Patrick

-Boa sorte. Vai dar certo – disse Pete

-Valeu, gente – disse Sakura, tentando forjar um sorriso convincente em seu rosto.

Sakura entrou no palco e parece que foi reconhecida, porque grande parte das pessoas gritou. Ela sorriu nervosamente em resposta. Ela se lembrava que só conseguia tocar na Tric! porque fechava os olhos e imaginava coisas boas, e sempre que ela abria seus olhos verdes, eles se encontravam com os negros de Sasuke, e ela se sentia segura e melhor. E foi isso que ela fez. A satisfação de um desejo – o de vê-lo novamente – uma ilusão criada por sua mente. E mais nada.

Funcionou, pelo menos. Sakura sentiu que estava se saindo tão bem quanto na boate em Boston. Se sentiu bem como lá. Ela estava fazendo o que a deixava feliz, não estava? Então devia_ ficar_ feliz. E conseguiu, mas só porque imaginara aqueles olhos negros e únicos em cada rosto que via do público...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke acordou assustado. Olhou para o relógio de pulso. Eram seis horas da manhã. Ele sabia que seria loucura atravessar o país inteiro, saindo de Massachusetts e indo até o Arizona, mas não sabia que seria _tão_ cansativo. Estava dormindo desde as três da manhã, em um estacionamento de supermercado. Estava com fome, com sono, sentindo falta da cama. Procurou uma lanchonete, tomou um café da manhã reforçado e saiu daquela cidade (ele nem sabia onde estava, mas cruzar as fronteiras estava sendo trabalhoso...). Devia estar pouco antes da metade do país. Resolveu que deveria ir mais rápido. Acabaria atrasado, daquele jeito. E não ia se atrasar para algo tão importante...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura acordou com a claridade que vinha da janela. Olhou para o lado e tomou um susto. No lado esquerdo da limusine, estava Andy, esparramado em seu lugar, os óculos tortos na cara. Sai estava ao lado dele, a cabeça jogada para trás e babando. Joe estava ao lado de Sai, com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Depois, estava Patrick, com a cabeça encostada na de Sakura. E do outro lado de Sakura estava Pete, pendendo para o seu lado, quase deitando em seu banco. Ela endireitou-se no grande banco da limusine da banda, bocejando. Para Los Angeles, eles tinham ido de avião, mas para Phoenix podiam muito bem ir de carro. Tinha sido uma noite longa.

O show fora muito bom, e Sakura esperava receber críticas boas. Achava que estava indo bem. Era um bom começo para ela. Ficara combinado que ela abriria o show daquela noite sozinha novamente (parecia que todos do Fall Out Boy estavam arrependidos de terem chamado Sai para a turnê, e jogá-lo pela janela do carro parecia uma boa opção). Agora, era só aguardar o show da noite, em Phoenix. Joe dissera que o lugar era maior do que onde eles tocaram em L.A, e lá o lugar já era bem grandinho. Sakura queria que a hora chegasse logo...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke parou raríssimas vezes pelo caminho. Calculara mal as horas de viagem e viu que duraria uma hora a mais do que planejava. E tinha que chegar cedo a Phoenix. Apostava que tinha gente já fazendo fila no lugar do show. Só de pensar nisso, Sasuke acelerou mais um pouco, o velocímetro indicando noventa quilômetros por hora. Já era mais ou menos uma hora da tarde, e já passara da metade do país. Colocou a mão no ingresso para o show, que estava embaixo do anel prateado que ele se lembrara de pegar. A entrada custara uma fortuna, mas valia à pena. Se era para encontrar Sakura, tudo valia à pena...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hora do show em Phoenix. Joe estava certo: o lugar era _mesmo_ maior. Sakura, assim que chegou, teve que ensaiar a abertura do show. Estava um pouco cansada por ter acordado mais cedo que todos, mas ainda assim não reclamou, pois sabia que se quisesse seguir essa carreira, seria uma correria mesmo. Ela estava se sentindo mais segura do que antes, pois sabia que Sasuke _**supostamente **_estaria lá. Sua mente novamente criaria a ilusão dele ali, que é onde ela gostaria que ele estivesse. E ela se sentiria bem e arrasaria.

-Pronta? – perguntou Patrick

-Claro – respondeu ela, já fechando os olhos e começando a imaginar Sasuke.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke se acotovelava com fãs do Fall Out Boy. Conseguira ficar em um ótimo lugar, e conseguia enxergar bem (é bom ser alto nesse momento). Mal conseguia esperar. Queria mais do que tudo ver Sakura no palco, cantando. Estava cansado, era verdade, mas estar ali compensava. Lembrou-se, então, que a parte mais importante ele não tinha planejado: como entraria nos bastidores para falar com ela? Ele não conseguira credencial... _Estava ferrado._ Mas ele não teve muito tempo para pensar naquilo, porque naquele momento, as cortinas se abriram. O show ia começar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Novamente, muitas pessoas gritaram ao verem Sakura no palco, talvez até mais do que em Los Angeles. Se preparou para começar a cantar, fechou os olhos e começou. Ouviu as pessoas gritando e teve coragem para abrir os olhos. Viu novamente, ali, bem no meio da platéia, a ilusão de Sasuke. Olhou no fundo de seus olhos.

Não, não parecia uma ilusão. Era diferente, era mais real... Parecia que ele realmente estava ali. Mas não podia ser. Como no show em Los Angeles, aquela era apenas uma satisfação do desejo de vê-lo – apenas uma ilusão criada por sua mente para dá-la uma falsa sensação de segurança e felicidade. É, era o mais provável. Ou pelo menos, a única alternativa que parecia possível para Sakura.

Mesmo tentando não acreditar nisso, Sakura insistia em olhar para aqueles olhos negros e acreditar que eram dele mesmo, e que ele estava ali... Ficou tão desnorteada que mal percebeu que era hora de sair do palco e dar lugar ao Fall Out Boy. Saiu meio abobalhada, sem esquecer aqueles olhos. Não acreditava que aquilo fosse apensas uma ilusão!

Sakura entrou no camarim depois de passar muito tempo parada do lado de fora dele, olhando o show feito uma boba. Mas não antes de ouvir as primeiras frases de uma música...

"_**One night and one more time**__  
_Uma noite e mais uma vez

_**Thanks for the memories  
**_Obrigado pelas lembranças

_**E**__**ven know they weren't so great…"**_

Mesmo que elas não tenham sido muito boas

Sakura refletiu sobre a letra... Talvez aquela não passasse só de mais uma noite, mais uma vez... Talvez aquelas ilusões fossem parecer tão reais pelo resto da turnê... E a única coisa viva que restava de Sasuke para ela eram as lembranças, mesmo que não fossem tão boas...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finalmente o show acabara e Sasuke ia poder dar um jeito de entrar no camarim sem credencial. Não seria tão difícil... Seria praticamente impossível. Como jogador de basquete, Sasuke era bem alto, mas ele acabara de ver que o segurança que estava na porta devia ter um pouco mais de dois metros. Mas ele chegara até ali, não é? Não ia desistir agora.

Entrar com as outras pessoas de credencial seria mais difícil. E seria horrível para falar com Sakura. Talvez se ele entrasse disfarçadamente enquanto todos saiam, ele conseguisse. E Sakura estaria sozinha... Talvez com o Fall Out Boy e até mesmo o verme do Sai...

Mas o Uchiha não teve mais muito tempo para pensar, pois viu vários fãs saírem pelas portas duplas (que pareciam portões) de acesso ao camarim naquele momento. Era agora. Tinha que tentar. Foi andando discretamente entre as pessoas. Estava chegando perto... Mais perto... Mais um pouco e ele entraria... A porta estava até aberta...

Mas no momento em que ia entrar, viu um braço surgir em sua frente. Olhou para o lado e o segurança o olhava com cara de poucos amigos.

-Aonde pensa que vai? – perguntou o brutamonte

-Ao camarim – respondeu Sasuke com simplicidade

-Sem credencial? E além disso, está fora do horário... – disse o grandalhão

-Ah, sabe o que é, é que... – Sasuke começou a dizer, mas não terminou.

Tentou passar por baixo do braço do segurança, que o segurou com força. O Uchiha se debateu e acertou o peito do sujeito com uma cotovelada. Antes que o cara se recuperasse, Sasuke acertou um belo soco em seu nariz. O homem ergueu um punho e acertou a barriga de Sasuke, o deixando sem ar. Caramba, o cara era bem forte. Sasuke caiu no chão. A porta continuava aberta. Se ele fosse rápido, se arrastaria para dentro e fecharia a porta. Mas não deu tempo, pois o segurança o jogou sobre o ombro. Sasuke socou as costas do cara e chutou em vão. Se o cara o largasse, ele estaria praticamente dentro do camarim. Sasuke se soltou com alguma dificuldade, e quase entrou, mas o segurança o segurou novamente.

-Que droga, o que tá acontecendo? – perguntou uma voz vinda da porta.

Pete Wentz estava parado ali, observando os dois com uma expressão confusa. O segurança virou para Pete e abriu a boca para se explicar, e Sasuke aproveitou a distração dele para erguer a mão direita (mesmo sendo canhoto, mas a mão esquerda estava doendo) e acertou o rosto do segurança. Pete piscou e observou o segurança agarrar Sasuke com força, enquanto este se debatia para se livrar, sem sucesso.

-Sasuke Uchiha? – perguntou Pete quando o segurança já estava tirando o Uchiha dali.

-Como sabe meu nome? – Sasuke ficou incrédulo

-Hum... Só um instante. – ele colocou a cabeça para dentro. – Rick! Rick! Joe? Andy? Caramba, será que dá pra _alguém_ vir aqui? – Sasuke não sabia que tinha alguém chamado "Rick" no Fall Out Boy. Ele pôde ouvir alguém gritar algum palavrão lá dentro – Que droga, Patrick, vem logo aqui! - Foi só quando Patrick Stump surgiu de cara feia na porta que Sasuke entendeu que "Rick" e "Patrick" eram a mesma pessoa.

-Posso entrar? – perguntou Sasuke quando Pete foi para dentro. O Uchiha conseguiu avistar três portas – uma à esquerda, uma à direita e uma à frente

-Não – replicou Wentz, seguindo para a porta a frente – Segurança, solte-o. Fique lá fora. Rick, vigia ele aí.

-Tá – concordou Patrick de cara amarrada.

Sasuke olhou para Patrick. Ele era do tamanho de Sakura. Se não o deixassem entrar, ele conseguiria passar facilmente pelo vocalista...

-Como sabe quem sou? – gritou Sasuke antes que Pete entrasse

-O anel na mão direita – disse Pete – Tem uma pessoa aqui que também tem um no dedo...

Sasuke olhou para sua aliança. Pelo visto que Sakura não tinha deixado de usar a dela...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura estava no sofá de uma das salas do camarim quando Pete entrou pela porta e disse:

-Tem um fã maluco querendo entrar e falar com você. Ele bateu no segurança... Acho que é melhor você receber esse cara.

-Como esse fã é? – perguntou Sakura, desconfiada. Ficou com medo de que talvez fosse Rock Lee, um garoto da escola obcecado por ela desde sempre. A reação de Pete, porém, foi diferente da que ela esperava. Ele abriu um largo sorriso e disse:

-Se você deixar ele entrar, você vai ver – disse ele simplesmente

-Tudo bem, deixa esse maluco entrar – disse Sakura, suspirando.

-Ok – respondeu Pete, colocando a cabeça para fora – Patrick, deixa o cara ent... Espera aí, Sakura. Que é isso? Que desg... – Pete fechou a porta e Sakura não conseguiu ouvir o que estava acontecendo lá fora.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke estava se sentindo bem melhor agora. Deixar sua marca nos outros é uma sensação muito boa. A sua estava no olho esquerdo de Sai. Aconteceu o seguinte: enquanto Pete entrava na sala para falar com Sakura, Sai saiu da porta à direita e começou a implicar com Sasuke, dizendo coisas ofensivas sobre ele e Sakura. Sai é irritante, e Sasuke é impaciente, então... O Uchiha não se controlou e partiu para a briga com Sai, passando por Patrick com facilidade. O vocalista do Fall Out Boy bem que tentou separar os dois, mas Sasuke ouviu alguma coisa relacionada com "idiota" e "Pat", e aí de repente Patrick também estava batendo em Sai.

Sasuke não ouviu Pete chegando; só percebeu que ele estava ali quando ele tirou Sai da mira dele e de Patrick.

-Pete, larga esse verme! – disse Patrick, com raiva. Sasuke reprimiu o riso

-Quem fez o olho roxo nele? – perguntou Pete, largando Sai e o analisando

-Eu – disse Sasuke com uma pontada de orgulho

-Boa – elogiou Pete, sorrindo. – Rick, que acha da gente tirar esse cara da turnê?

-Demorou – murmurou Patrick. Sai gemeu de dor no chão. Sasuke ficou olhando para eles.

-E você? O que tá esperando? Tem uma garota lá dentro esperando você! – lembrou Pete

Sasuke murmurou um agradecimento, ajeitou os cabelos rebeldes e entrou na sala.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(N/A: esta parte não é do ponto de vista nem do Sasuke nem da Sakura. É dos dois juntos!)

Parecia que nenhum dos dois estava preparado para aquele reencontro. Não tinham passado tanto tempo separados, mas quando se está apaixonado, os segundos se tornam minutos, as horas parecem dias, os dias parecem semanas.

Assim que Sasuke entrou pela porta, Sakura se espreguiçou no sofá onde estava deitada, ajeitou os cabelos no espelho a sua frente e só depois olhou para o lado. Sasuke viu seus olhos verde esmeralda se arregalarem de surpresa. Ela se levantou.

-O... O que... O que você está... Fazendo... Aqui? – as palavras dela saíram engasgadas

-Sakura eu... – Sasuke começou a dizer, dando um passo a frente, mas Sakura o interrompeu

-Por que está aqui? Quer me ver sofrendo? Quer ver se eu estou bem depois do que você fez comigo, Sasuke Uchiha? O que quer de mim dessa vez? Isso faz parte de um de seus planos mirabolantes? – gritou ela, as lágrimas enchendo seus olhos

-Sim, faz de parte de um de meus planos – replicou Sasuke – O plano de te ter de volta.

-Você pode dizer o que quiser, mas eu sei que isso é só uma ilusão, assim como a que eu vejo todas as vezes que eu fecho os olhos e me lembro de tudo que passamos! Assim como quando tento dormir! Assim como quando olho nos olhos de cada um da platéia nos shows e só consigo enxergar seus malditos olhos negros! – Sakura continuava gritando, mas agora também chorava. Sasuke sentiu uma onda de sentimentos passar por si: dor, tristeza, pena.

-Não é uma ilusão – murmurou ele

-Sei que é... _Só mais uma noite... Mais uma última vez, mais uma lembrança... _Porque foi só isso que você deixou! Um monte de lembranças, e mais nada! Eu ia preferir que você tivesse me deixado naquele dia que você disse que a _monitora_ não significava nada para você! Pelo menos não restaria mais nada de você em mim! – Sakura fechou os olhos, chorando- E eu não teria que ficar imaginando seus olhos em todo rosto em que olho para me sentir segura! Assim como hoje à noite, parecia tanto com você, mas eu sei que era _só_ uma ilusão!

-Sakura... – chamou Sasuke, dando alguns passos à frente.

-Não quero ouvir. Não me interessa. Você é só uma lembrança. Que diferença vai fazer? Será só mais uma para a coleção. **Obrigada pelas lembranças**, Sasuke. Já que tudo isso é só mais uma lembrança. Obrigada, de verdade. Sempre me lembrarei disso. – disse ela

-Abra os olhos – pediu Sasuke

Sakura sem querer obedeceu e abriu os olhos. Sasuke estava a centímetros dela. Sakura tentou dar um passo para trás. Ele ergueu a mão direita e ela pôde ver o brilho do anel que continuava no dedo anelar dele. O Uchiha pegou sua mão direita e a levou até o rosto de Sakura.

-Sou só uma ilusão? – sussurrou ele. Sakura ficou de olhos arregalados – Sou só mais uma lembrança para a coleção? Acho que não, Sakura. Acho que não. Se eu fosse... Por que você veria em todos os meus olhos? Por que estaria sofrendo? Porque pensaria em mim todas as vezes que fecha os olhos? Por que estaria chorando agora? Por que não me impediu de te tocar? Por que – Sasuke levou a mão dela a altura de seus olhos – continua usando o anel de namoro?

-Sasuke... – ela balbuciou, olhando para baixo

-Olhe para mim. Não é só mais uma noite, Sakura. Não vim aqui para ser outra lembrança.

Sakura começou a raciocinar sobre o que estava acontecendo. Sasuke tinha razão – ela ainda o amava e sabia disso. Mas aquilo não era uma ilusão. Não era como no show. Era ainda mais vívida.

E se...

E se fosse ele no show? E se ele realmente estivesse ali? E se aquele não fosse um delírio de sua mente, uma alucinação como em L.A? E se ele estivesse ali _de verdade_? Qual seria o motivo dele?

Então tudo ficou claro. Sasuke a amava. A relação deles era forte demais para ser perdida por ciúmes, tempo, distância, ausência, ou qualquer outra coisa. Era amor de verdade. E nada podia separá-los. Que outro motivo Sasuke teria para atravessar o país inteiro?

-Ah... Você não é uma ilusão... Você está aqui comigo... – disse Sakura, fascinada. Sasuke suspirou, aliviado. Estava pensando que Sakura não o queria mais, que ela estava pesando em como dizer que era impossível continuar com ele. Se ela dissesse isso, Sasuke não sabia o que seria capaz de fazer.

-Não, não sou – afirmou ele

-Era você, no show – concluiu ela. Sasuke sorriu levemente. Sakura estava começando a agir coerentemente.

-Sim – respondeu Sasuke erguendo a outra mão para enxugar as lágrimas do rosto de Sakura. Era enrubesceu ao toque.

-E... Não é só mais uma noite. Não é só mais uma lembrança – disse a Haruno

-Nada de mais lembranças – confirmou Sasuke

-E você está aqui porque me ama – disse ela, radiante. Sasuke estranhou. Era óbvio, mas Sakura parecia estar duvidando daquilo. Sasuke aproximou e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

-Se quer saber a verdade... Amo. – Sakura estremeceu. Sasuke se afastou um pouco para olhar nos olhos dela. Ele se sentiu bem dizendo isso para ela. Sakura também se sentiu bem. Foi como se ela _realmente_ estivesse viva de novo.

-Sabe... Também te amo, Sasuke Uchiha. – disse ela, sorrindo

-Não deixei de te amar nem por um instante – ele murmurou, dando o sorriso torto que Sakura nunca resistia.

-Nem eu... – ela baixou os olhos

-Me desculpe – disse Sasuke baixinho – Fui um idiota.

-Foi mesmo – concordou Sakura

-Ei! – reclamou Sasuke

-Mas eu te desculpo – acrescentou ela – Desde que você me desculpe também.

-Como não te desculpar? – perguntou Sasuke, sorrindo de canto

-Bobo – murmurou ela. – Não devia ter feito aquilo... Me magoou muito.

-Sei disso. É por isso que vim até aqui – replicou Sasuke

-É...

-Estamos namorando de novo? – perguntou Sasuke, um pouco inseguro. Sakura sorriu:

-Quem disse que deixamos de namorar? – perguntou ela.

Foi a deixa de Sasuke. Ele colocou uma mão no rosto de Sakura e a beijou, puxando-a mais para perto colocando a outra mão na sua cintura. Sakura o abraçou pelo pescoço. Foi um beijo de saudades, sinceridade, e acima de tudo, amor. Quando se separaram, Sasuke sussurrou:

-É uma pena... Porque eu tenho um anel – e dizendo isso, tirou o anel de prata desbotado do bolso

-Você o trouxe! – gritou Sakura, permitindo que Sasuke colocasse o anel no dedo em que ficava antes.

-Claro. – disse Sasuke, beijando o alto da cabeça de Sakura.

-Porque não damos uma volta? – sugeriu Sakura – Quero que me conte tudo! – Sasuke viu a antiga Sakura irritante vindo à tona

-Só ficamos uma semana separados – disse Sasuke

-Jura? Pra mim, foram como meses... – disse ela

-Eu sei. Pra mim também.

-Vamos? – perguntou a garota

-Os fãs na vão te atacar? – perguntou Sasuke, sarcástico

-Tenho meu segurança particular – riu Sakura, agarrando o braço de Sasuke.

Sasuke seguiu com ela para a porta e a abriu bem a tempo de ver todos os membros do Fall Out Boy correrem para longe da porta. Era _evidente_ que estavam ouvindo.

-Muito bonito, rapazes – disse Sakura

-Queríamos saber se esse cara não ia te matar – esclareceu Joe

-Haha. – riu ela ironicamente

-Aonde vão? – perguntou Andy

-Não interessa – retrucou Sasuke

-Calma aí, Uchiha. Temos que saber aonde você vai levar nossa garota – disse Pete, mas ele sorria

-"_Nossa_ garota"? Me poupem... – zombou ela

-Você é nova demais para sair nos jornais – disse Patrick

-Você era mais novo que eu quando entrou na banda! – reclamou Sakura

-A diferença é que só fiz sucesso quando era dois anos mais velho que você – esclareceu Patrick

-Se não se importam, queremos sair – disse Sasuke, se irritando

-Onde está o Sai? – perguntou Sakura quando iam sair, estranhando a ausência do chato.

-Nem queira saber – comentou Sasuke, rindo. Patrick e Pete riram.

-Posso ir? – perguntou Sakura para a banda

-Claro – disse Andy

-Mas não mate ela – lembrou Joe

-Tchau Sakura – disse Patrick

-Não volte tarde – riu Pete

-Sei me cuidar – garantiu Sakura

-E eu sei cuidar de você – murmurou Sasuke só para Sakura, que corou.

Ele puxou a namorada para fora, deixando o Fall Out Boy para trás. Sasuke e Sakura olharam para o céu estrelado, e depois olharam um para o outro.

-Senti sua falta – murmurou Sasuke

-Eu também. Não sabe quanto. – respondeu Sakura

-Sinceramente, acho que sei – disse Sasuke, e antes que Sakura o respondesse, ele a beijou.

Não seria apenas mais uma noite. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que viria pela frente, se a distância e a ausência iriam acontecer ou se iriam aonde o outro fosse. Não tinham certeza de nada. A única coisa que sabiam naquele momento é que o amor que tinham um pelo outro era mais forte, e não interessava o que iria acontecer dali para frente.

_Porque eles estariam um do lado do outro. _

_E tudo aquilo era mais que uma lembrança._

**Oi Genteeee!!!**

**E aí? Tudo bem? Me desculpem por ter sumido por tanto tempo! Muita coisa para fazer... Mas prometo que vou tentar ser mais rápida!**

**E então? O que acharam da minha primeiríssima Oneshot? Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Quanto a minha outra fic, "Things I'll Never Say", eu não abandonei, tá gente? Um capítulo sai antes de fevereiro, eu espero! E quem não conhece as minhas fics, digite no Google "Hanna Uchiha" e clique na minha página para ler! **

**Como sempre, quero saber a opinião de vocês, por isso mandem muitas reviews e façam uma fic writer feliz!**

**Bjos...**

**Hanna Uchiha**

**n.n**

**Recadinho especial para **_**Yasashiino Yume: **_**ai meu deus, me desculpe! Te devo essa fic desde dezembro! Mas eu gostei muito da sua fic e queria fazer uma coisa de qualidade! Você disse que queria uma fic grande, mas acho que me empolguei: deu 35 páginas no Word com verdana tamanho 9! Espero que tenha gostado da fic! BEIJOS!!!**


End file.
